Reality Check: Starting the Game
by Little Miss Juliet
Summary: Re-Named::AU::Ah yes, another Teen Titans meets reality story::Dick and the gang encounter their freahman year at high school and a couple new friends::Chapter 43 up
1. Who's Who

Who's who:

* * *

**_Students_**

Kori Anders - Starfire

Rachel Roth - Raven

Garfield "Gar" Logan - Beast Boy

Victor "Vic" Stone - Cyborg

Dick Grayson - Robin

Wally West - Kid Flash

Kitten Moth - Kitten (duh)

Roy Harper - Speedy

Garth Aqua - Aqualad

Jade Nguyen - Cheshire

Jen Hex - Jinx

Komi Anders - Blackfire

Xavier Red - Red X

Karen Beecher - Bumblebee

* * *

_**Teachers**_

Mr. Wilson - Slade

Mrs. Rouge - Madame Rouge

Mr. Mod - Mad Mod

Mr. Blood - Brother Blood

* * *

Chances are that there will be more and the name "Mindy" was inspired by my cat Mindy and Maddy just popped into my head. And Ms. Stewart is my school's new principal (former assistant principal since the other one retired)


	2. Old Friends and New Enemies

"Kori? Kori Anders?" A voice behind a girl with red hair and bright green eyes asked.

"Rachel? Rachel Roth?" The girl turned around. "Is that you?" Rachel Roth nodded as her violet eyes sparkled and she and Kori Anders ran past bunches of students to meet in a friendly embrace.

"Oh my God! I didn't know you were going to Jump City High!" Kori grinned.

"I didn't know you were going here either!" Rachel, who rarely smiled, grinned back; her excuse was after the last day of middle school, both of them doubted that they would ever see each other again.

"Oh my God…..Is that…..Gar?" Kori pointed to a boy with green hair. The boy turned at the sound of his name.

"No way. Kori? Rachel?" Garfield Logan blinked in disbelief

"Gar!" Kori ran to him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Kori," Rachel tapped her friend's shoulder, "Gar needs air."

"Huh? Oh!" Kori released her friend once she noticed his almost blue complexion. Gar gasped for air. "My apologies." Gar's response was a nod, then his emerald eyes suddenly widened as her pointed to a boy over Kori's shoulder.

"Dude!" Gar ran past Kori and Rachel. "Vic! Victor Stone!" The African-American boy turned around and grinned.

"Gar!" The two friends exchanged a high-five and Victor ruffled Gar' green hair. "Is that Rachel and Kori?" Gar turned and nodded.

"Yup!" Victor grinned at his friends.

"Then what are you waiting for? Get over here girls!" Kori and Rachel made their way to their friend.

"How are you?" Victor asked.

"I've been fine!" Kori chirped.

"What about you Rae?"

"I'd be better if you didn't call me 'Rae'." Rachel muttered darkly.

Then, Kori felt someone's hand cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" Kori smiled.

"Dick!" Dick Grayson removed his hands from her eyes as Kori threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Oh I am so pleased to see you!"

"Same here." Dick said as he returned the hug.

* * *

On the other side of the school, a red haired boy named Wally West was scoping the scene for his next girlfriend.

"Hello." He winked to a girl with blonde hair who glared daggers at him. "Nice." Wally smirked at a brunette who huffed and walked away. "Three's a company." He nodded at a group of three girls; two with blonde hair and one with brown hair.

"Jerk." One of the blonde's hissed; who was better known as Kitten Moth. Her sidekicks, as Wally and his friends referred to them, were Mindy Chase and Maddy Lara. Wally rolled his blue eyes and spotted his friends.

"Hey Roy. Hi Garth." Wally smiled. Noticing Roy's bank expression, he turned to his friend Garth Aqua. "What's with Roy?" Garth shrugged.

"I don't know he's been staring in that direction for over five minutes now." Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Garth nodded. Wally looked at what Roy Harper was staring so intently at. He understood in an instant.

"………….Oh my God." What Roy was staring at was two girls; one with pitch black hair, with almond shaped, brown eyes and another girl with pink hair and pink, almost cat-like eyes. Garth sighed.

"Ah. Not you too." Garth shook his head. Wally and Roy, however, didn't pay attention. "Please, you don't even know their names!"

"Now I do." Wally said boldly as he approached the two girls. "Hi ladies, I'm Wally West. And what, may I ask, are your names?"

The girl with pink hair crossed her arms.

"Why, may _I_ ask, are you doing here?"

"I'm simply introducing myself to my fellow students." Wally smiled. The girl with the pink hair rolled her eyes.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" He asked. She rolled her eyes again and this time, she scoffed.

"I'm Jen Hex and she's Jade Nugyen." Jen nodded to where her friend was. Jen did a double take. "Jade? Jade?" Jen looked around for her friend. "Where did she go?" Wally put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think I found her." Jen's jaw dropped when she saw her best friend…flirting? With who she was assuming, Wally's best friend. Jen narrowed her eyes.

"You're joking." Jen muttered under her breath. Wally smirked to himself.

"Apparently not." Jen growled and walked over to her friend and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed. Jade blinked.

"Sorry. I was talking to Roy."

"You know his name?" Jen demanded. Jade nodded enthusiastically.

"Mmm-hmm! And…He asked me out!" Jade grinned. Jen put her head in her hands.

"Great. It's my first day, and I already hate high school."


	3. Speeches, New Friends and Greetings

"Welcome to Jump City High!" Mr. Wilson's voice boomed over the microphone. "I'm Mr. Wilson and I'll be your principal." Then he went over a list of school rules and expectations. During this time, almost half the freshmen year fell asleep.

A few of them consisting of none other than Garfield Logan and Victor Stone. Rachel rolled her eyes as she looked down at her lap where she was reading a book.

Kori listened intently since her sister, Komi, had explained the basics of the freshmen year and said if you don't get in the groove, you'll never fit in. And Kori's main goal this year was to fit in.

"And in conclusion," these words somehow woke Gar and Victor and they listened, now suddenly interested. "I would like to mention that I take my role as principal very seriously. If you take one step in the wrong direction, you will answer to me. And the consequences will be severe. An no, that is not a threat…..It's a promise." Shivers ran up the students' spines. "Other than that, have fun at Jump City High!" Mr. Wilson finished cheerfully. Luckily for the students, the speech took up most of the morning, so they only had one class to go to before lunch.

"That made no sense." Roy told Wally as they left the school auditorium.

"Tell me about it...So, where to?" Wally asked, pulling out a slip of paper from his back pocket. "I have…..Health with Mrs. Rouge. You?"

"Science with Mr. Blood." Roy replied once he had taken his schedule from his jacket pocket. Wally nodded and tucked his schedule in his red hoodie.

"See ya' later." he waved to Roy as they ran in opposite directions to get to class.

* * *

"Hey! Rachel!" Gar waved his hand in the air. "I saved you a seat!" Rachel looked at the seat he had offered and sat down in it. "I didn't know we were in the same English class together. At least I'm not alone! This is gonna be great! We can talk about all sorts of stuff! And maybe even pass notes….." He lost Rachel's attention and focus once he got to the "alone" part….which was exactly what she was hoping for.

"Good morning duckies!" A voice with a heavy cockney accent greeted them. "I'm Mr. Mod and I'm your English teacher for the year."

"Makes sense. Where's he from? England?" Rachel suppressed a small smile.

* * *

"Hey Kori." Victor sat next to his friend. "Guess we're in the same social studies class." Kori smiled.

"I guess we are."

"Class." The teacher's voice snapped everyone's attention. "My name is Ms. Stewart. And I'll be your social studies teacher. Now we're going to start the year off with a partner project…" The class cheered. "…With partners I choose for you." The class groaned as Ms. Stewart told everyone who was partnered up with who.

"Kori Anders you'll be partnered with Xavier Red and Karen Beecher?" an African-American girl with two pigtail buns looked up.

"Yes?"

"You'll be partnered with….Victor Stone. Now, I've given you instructions to the project and it's due in two weeks. So I expect a good outcome."

"Hey…Victor right?" Karen asked as she approached Victor.

"Yeah. But my friends call me 'Vic'." Karen nodded and smiled a bit.

"Okay…..Vic."

* * *

'Do I know anyone here?' Jen asked herself as she looked around her health class. She sighed. 'Nope.'

"Mind if I sit here?" Jen was too preoccupied to bother to see who was asking, so she replied with,

"Sure."

"Hey thanks." the boy said.

"Whatever."

After a moment of silence, the boy smiled.

"You are one hell of a girl, Jen Hex." Jen's eyes widened. She knew that voice! Jen whirled around to come face to face with none other than Wally West.

"Oh no." she groaned. "Not you again." 'I really am bad luck.' she said to herself. She heard Wally sigh.

"Look, if you want me to go I can." he stood up. "Sorry for being a jerk earlier." he mumbled. Jen felt a hard pang of regret hit her without thinking, she grabbed the sleeve of his red hoodie and pulled him back into the chair.

"You can stay." she said quietly, not looking at him. "And I'm sorry for being a complete bitch to you."

"You weren't being a bitch." he replied. "A little bitter yes, but you weren't being a bitch."

"Yeah I was. Something tells me that you're a really nice guy and I'm sorry I treated you like that." Jen sighed. This apology thing was harder than she thought, especially she never really had the need to.

"That's okay……..Friends?" Wally asked. Jen hesitated.

"Friends." she agreed.

They spent the rest of the time in silence until Mrs. Rouge arrived and announced that they too were doing a project. A project in which they had to take care of a bag of flour and treat it like a baby. And if a member of the opposite gender was sitting next to you, they would be your partner; oh the joy.

* * *

"Brother Blood." Mr. Blood said, writing the letters B-L-O-O-D on the board. "Ex-lab scientist, school board malcontent, and you new life science teacher. I'm here because Mr. Wilson asked me to. End of story; good bye!" He looked around the room. "Any questions?"

No one raised their hands. Mr. Blood gave a short description of what they would be covering that year and that they needed to find a lab partner that they would have throughout the year.

Dick stood up and walked around. Along with looking for a partner, he was also thinking. In the middle of his thinking, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Dick looked at who he had bumped into. He had run into a boy with orange/red hair and he was wearing a red jacked with the name "Roy" embroidered on it in a deeper shade of red.

"Nah. I'm okay." he replied. "I'm Roy Harper. And you are?"

"Dick. Dick Grayson." Roy nodded.

"Well Dick Grayson, do you have a partner yet?"

"No."

"Wannabe my partner?" Dick shrugged in agreement and sat down across from where Roy took a seat.

After what seemed like forever, the bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch.

* * *

A/n: If you didn't catch it, I modeled Blood's intro after Mad-Eye Moody's in Harry Potter: Goblet of Fire (movie) and I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be filthy rich and with the money, I would've bought the Teen Titans and put it back on air where it belongs. Then I'd pay for collage and maybe a new computer.

And I'm sorry for ANY speeling or grammer mistakes in the last two (or three if you count the "Who's Who" thing) chapters. I was up until 12 a.m. writing this.


	4. Lunch and Sacky

"And don't worry Karen; I'm sure you'll get along with my friend just fine….." Karen rolled her chocolate brown eyes as Victor rambled on and on about his friends as they were walking towards the table they were sitting at.

"And I'm sure you'll be great friends with Rachel and Kori. And you'll defiantly like Gar! Oh! And Dick. He's really cool and…….." Karen sighed and walked a head of Victor, sitting down next to Kori and held put her hand.

"Hi, I'm Karen Beecher. I'm a friend of Victor's." Kori grinned hand shook Karen's hand eagerly.

"Oh hello new friend! It's wonderful to meet you!" Kori clapped her hands together. "Rachel! Have you met our new friend Karen Beecher who is a friend of Victor's?" she asked to Rachel who was sitting down with her lunch and a book.

"No. I haven't. Nice to meet you Karen." Rachel nodded as her greeting and opened her book. Karen nodded back and turned back to Kori.

"……..And I'm sure you'll get along with everybody right Karen?" Victor stopped walking and looked to where Karen used to be. "Karen?"

"I'm over here!" Victor looked up and saw Karen wave. Victor's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Hey girls, this is-"

"Karen Beecher. She's in your social studies class with Mrs. Stewart and you're doing a project on foreign countries and their cultures." Rachel said, cutting Victor off.

"Yeah, and she-"

"Wishes to research Italy while you wish to research Japan." Kori filled in. Victor blinked.

"Yeah..." Victor sat down across from Karen as Kori giggled.

"Hey everyone." Dick smiled as he sat next to Kori.

"Greetings Dick!" Kori smiled and then noticed three boys heading towards their table. "Who are they?" Dick looked at whom Kori was talking about.

"Oh. The one on the left is my friend Roy Harper. He's also my lab partner…I don't know who the other boys are."

"Hi everyone. Hi Dick." Roy said as he approached the table. "Mind if we sit here?" Dick shook his head. "Oh and everyone, these are my friends-" Roy gestured to the red-head "-Wally West and Garth Aqua." he quested to the one with black hair. There was a chorus of "Hello" as Wally and Garth sat down with their trays.

"Hey everyone." Wally looked around the room.

"Who are you looking for?" Karen asked. Wally continued to look around the cafeteria.

"A friend." Wally replied, still looking around the room. Finally, he spotted Jen, stood up, and walked over to her.

"Hi!" he grinned.

"Hi…." Jen said slowly. After a few seconds of silence, Jen looked form side to side out of the corners of her eyes. "Well, nice talking to you." Jen began to walk away with the lunch tray. Wally's grin vanished before he stopped Jen again.

"Wait! Um…..I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with my friends….." Jen smirked a bit.

"What about you?"

"Wha? Oh! Yeah….And me too…." Jen giggled for a moment before nodding. Wally almost sighed of relief before leading Jen back to the table where his friends were sitting.

"Hey Wally. This is Garfield Logan. I don't believe you two have met." Dick nodded towards Gar who was sitting between Rachel and Victor and was eating a tofu burger.

"Hi Wally." Gar waved. "You can call me 'Gar' for short." Then Gar turned back to Garth. Apparently they were talking about why people should eat tofu instead of animals or sea life. Wally nodded before introducing Jen.

"Everyone, this is Jen Hex. She's my health partner and the 'mother' of Sacky!" Wally beamed and got weird looks from everybody.

"Who's Sacky?" Jen asked innocently. This caused the entire table to burst into laughter. "Oh…..you mean our flour bag." Wally turned a bright red.

"Yeah……Our flour bag." Kori giggled.

"Oh new friend Jen, you must sit with us! We must discuss the wonders of the health class!" Kori pulled Jen into the seat next to her.

"Where is she from again?" Jen whispered to Dick who was across from her.

"A small European country called Tamaran." Jen nodded before turned to Wally.

"Sacky? You named our assignment Sacky?" Wally nodded happily.

"Yup!" He beamed again.

"Thanks king of creativity." Jen said sarcastically, resting her cheek on her hand. Wally, put his arm around her.

"Your welcome my queen of creativity!" Jen's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink before she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Gah!" Wally clutched his stomach.

"Hey where's Jade?" Jen asked.

"I'm right here Jen." Jade sat down next to Karen with her tray. Roy quickly introduced Jade to the group.

"Oh mah Gawd!" A voice squealed. "Dicky-poo!"

"Oh no!" Dick put his head in his hand.

* * *

A/n: I sorta stole "Sacky" form that one Kim Possable episode where Ron has the flour bag and he gets a new sister.


	5. Kitten and Jealousy

"Hi Dicky-poo!" Kitten squealed. "We have the same lunch!"

"Kitten, we ALL have the same lunch." Rachel told her in a monotone. "Slut." she added under her breath.

"Whore." Gar added. Victor snickered.

"Bitch." Karen added quietly. This time, Gar and Victor chuckled.

"O-M-G. You have to come over and meet my B-F-F's!" Kitten pulled on Dick's black jacket.

"You're still talking in IM language?" Karen asked, crossing her arms.

"You mean sidekicks?" Wally asked. Kori and Jen suppressed a laugh. Kitten narrowed her eyes.

"Hey wait a minute…..You're that jerk that I saw in the hallway." Kitten crossed her arms. She stalked over to him. Wally didn't move but he was secretly afraid of what that girl might do. Kitten raised her hand to backhand him before Jen grabbed her wrist.

"Leave. Now." She hissed. Rachel stood up and walked over to Jen's side.

"Before we hurt you." Kitten scoffed.

"You and what army?" As if on queue, Kori, Karen and Jade stood up and were quickly next to Jen and Rachel.

"Touché." Kitten said, almost smirking.

"Get out." Rachel muttered darkly. Kitten really smirked this time.

"Oh I will. But first," she grabbed Kori's unopened soda. "A toast to you girs, always the lonely ones. May you never get and maintain a boyfriend for the rest of high school." Then she pulled the tab and drank most of the soda before tossing the can in the trash.

"I can't believe she thinks that she can just walk in and do that!" Jen growled and began to try to claw her; and she would have succeeded if it weren't if it weren't for Wally restraining her. "Hey! Lemme go!" She struggled against his grip.

"Hey, hey, hey little lady. Take it easy." Victor called to her.

"He's right Jen." Dick told her.

"Well you can't argue, Kitten almost backhanded her boyfriend." Karen pointed out.

"But Karen, Wally isn't-" Kori was cut off by Rachel. "Oh….Oh!" Kori nodded.

"Yeah, she almost-HEY!" Everyone laughed except for Jen and Wally (and Rachel who snickered instead) who turned bright red.

"Sorry Jen, it was just SO funny!" Jade laughed.

"Dude!" Gar banged his head on the table in a fit of laughter.

"ARGH!" Jen stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Jen!" Wally called after her. "Wait!" he sighed. "Thanks you guys." before chasing after Jen.

"Awwww!" Kori, Karen and Jade cooed. Rachel rolled her eyes and Roy, Garth, Dick, and Victor laughed until their sides hurt.

* * *

"Jen!" Wally shouted down the hallway. Jen was now running and stopped when she heard him. "Jen!" he ran to catch up with her. Jen was panting. "H-h-how long have you been running?"

"Three laps." They laughed before Jen stopped. "I'm sorry about that…back in the cafeteria." Wally shrugged.

"Nah. That's just Kitten for you."

"Thanks for understanding." Jen started to smile. "I can't believe it's only the first day and I've already been embarrassed, and have had to apologize."

"To who?" Jen gave him a look. "Oh yeah…" The bell rang making both of them jump.

"Well I gotta…you know."

"Get to class…." Wally trailed off.

"See you later." the both said at the same time.

"Jen!" Karen ran up to her. "You left your notebook in the lunch room; plus you're in my math class. You too Wally." She handed Jen a pink and black notebook then she gave Wally his red and yellow notebook. "See you later Wally. Come on Jen."

"Bye." Jen followed Karen to her next class.

"Bye."

"Come on lover boy." Roy put a hand on Wally's shoulder. "Let's go. Besides, you're in my English class."

* * *

"Hey Kori." Kori closed her locker to see who was talking to her.

"Oh. Hello Xavier." She smiled.

"So what do you have next?" he asked. Kori checked the slip of paper in her denim skirt pocket.

"Uh……Health with Mrs. Rouge."

"Cool. Me too….Want me to walk you to class?" Kori smiled, nodded and took his arm.

A bit down the hallway, Dick Grayson was fuming.

"Dude, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a little jealous." Gar smirked.

"Yeah man." Victor agreed.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Dick yelled, storming off. Victor and Gar looked at each other, shrugged and followed Dick to their next class.

* * *

A/n: Ah...So Jen and Wally have started something thanks to Kitten.

Kitten: Yeah. You losers better thank me!

Me: Shut up up Kitten. Anyway, looks like Dick's gettin' jealous of Xavier and Kori's new friendship.

Dick: I'M NOT JEALOUS!

The rest of the group: S-u-u-u-u-u-ure

Victor: You just keep telling yourself that (pats Dick on the back)

Me: Again, keep an eye out for the next chapter as we follow Gar, Victor and Dick to thier next class which so happens to be with Kori and Xavier...


	6. Partners, Journals and Notes

Dick walked into health class.

"Dick!" He turned his head and saw Kori waving; she pointed to the seat across the isle from her. He smiled and sat down in the seat behind her instead. Kori shot him a questioning look. Dick pointed to Xavier; Kori nodded.

Gar and Victor ran in just as the bell rang. They sat one either side of Dick.

"Good afternoon class." a voice with a think French accent said. "I am Mrs. Rouge. I vill be your health teacher for zis year.

"I am assuming zat your leetle gossiping friends have already told you about ze flour bag project?" Half of the class shook their heads. "Very well. I shall give you a flour bag and you shall vatch it like a baby. You may pick you partner, but if you are sitting next to someone of ze opposite gender, you shall be partnered with zem. Understand?"

The class nodded. Xavier turned to Kori.

"Looks like we're partners huh cutie." Kori smiled. Behind them, Dick couldn't help but clench his fists and teeth.

"The nerve of that guy." He fumed. "He thinks he can just make a more on Kori? He thought wrong. And…………." Dick continued to ramble.

"Yup. He's jealous." Victor said to Gar. Gar nodded.

* * *

"Ello duckies! I'm Mr. Mod and today I'd like to start the year with a partner project." The class cheered.

"But to make it interesting, you won't know who your partner is until the end of the lesson." The class groaned. Mr. Mod laughed. "But not to worry lovies! It's going to be a fun project that involves the other periods."

Then Mr. Mod explained that they would be given plain, blue spiral notebooks and that they would write a simple letter-like journal entry without giving away their identities. The other periods would do the same. Then at random, another student would receive their notebook and reply back and vis-versa.

Wally shrugged. Could be worse.

"_Dear random person I don't know,_" he wrote. _"How are you today? I'm not sure what else to write because it's only the first day and not much has happened."_

Meanwhile, Roy was also writing.

"_Hi."_ Wally looked over at what Roy wrote and snickered.

"Is that all you're writing?" Roy nodded.

"Yup!" He beamed. Wally raised an eyebrow.

"You're the weirdest friend I've ever had."

* * *

In her science class, Rachel was slowly nodding off. It wasn't really her thing to sleep in class, but Mr. blood kept going on and on and on and on and on and….You get my point. Garth, who was next to her, yawned.

"Boring isn't it?" Rachel nodded, still a little out of it. She must've fallen asleep because the next thing she heard was,

"…Pick partners." Her violet eyes snapped open and she yawned. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"Want to be partners?" Garth asked. Rachel nodded before yawning again.

* * *

In math class, Jen and Karen were passing notes.

"_So, how do you like high school so far?"_ Jen wrote.

"_Could be worse. Meet any cute guys yet?"_ Karen wrote back.

"_No." _Karen found this odd.

"_Really?"_

"_Yes.__" _Karen noticed that the word "yes" was underlined three times.

'That's obvious. I wonder…….." The wheels in Karen's head started turning…

"_If you say so."_ she wrote back.

"And the square root of D is the product of 23A cubed, which is the reciprocal of…." Karen and Jen exchanged looks before the bell rang. As she dropped her notebook in her bag, Jen noticed that Karen was looking at her.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Karen smiled. Jen nodded slowly before passing her. Karen pulled out a notepad and wrote something as she said, "nothing at all…" with a sly smile.

* * *

"Hey! Rachel!" hearing her name, Rachel turned around.

"Hi…..Wally, right?" He nodded.

"Hey uh….How well do you know Jen?" She eyed him.

"I don't know; you tell me. It was you who introduced us to her." Wally sighed.

"Do you know which class she's in next?" Rachel nodded.

"Yeah. She's in my social studies class…..Why?" Wally thought for a moment.

"Ask her what type of flowers she likes." Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell her I asked."

"Whatever you say." Wally smiled and started heading in the other direction. "Whatever you say." Rachel folded her arms and shook her head.


	7. Study Buddies and Dog Fights

It was finally the end of the day, and things were wrapping up.

"Aw man!" Gar whined. "How come I have so much homework?!" Rachel, whose locker was next to his, rolled her eyes.

"Maybe unlike the rest of us, you were playing around instead of working."

"Rae, you've got to help me with my homework!" He begged. Rachel rolled her eyes again and closed her locker.

"No. And don't call me Rae." She slung her backpack over her shoulder. Gar got down on his knees.

"Please Rach? Pretty please? I won't bother you in class again!" Gar was now tugging on her jeans. "Please?" He gave her 'the look.' Rachel sighed.

"Fine. I'll help you, but just this once." Gar grinned.

"Yay!" He bounced around happily. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank-!" Rachel clamped her hand over his mouth.

"I get it, you're thankful. Now stop." Gar responded with a muffled, "Mmm-hmm," and nodded.

* * *

"Jen!" Jade waved. Jen turned around.

"Jade!" The two friends met up in the hall. "Oh my God I can't believe we don't have any classes together!"

"I know! It's not fair." Jade crossed her arms.

"But at least we can do our homework together." Jen suggested. Jade's gaze dropped at this. "What?"

"Uh Jen? Not to be mean or anything, but I uh…….Sort of have a date with Roy today." Jen's jaw dropped.

"Date? On the first day of school?!" Jade smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"It's also like a study date. You know, where we do our home work together……?" The tone in Jade's voice almost made her statement sound like a question. Jen sighed, now deflated.

"Fine. Go ahead." Jade brightened up.

"Really?" Jen nodded. "Thank you so much!" Jade gave Jen a quick one-arm hug before running off with her things.

"You're welcome." Jen said dryly before taking her own backpack out of her locker.

* * *

"Hey! Victor!" Dick ran to catch up with his friend.

"Hey man!" Victor smiled.

"How much homework do you have?" Dick asked.

"Not much, you?"

"A lot. No thanks to Kori."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Victor stopped. "What's with the sour attitude? You're almost never like that; especially when it comes to Kori."

"I know. Just her and Xavier. And…ARGH!" Dick stormed off. Kori stopped next to Victor.

"What is wrong with Dick?" Victor shrugged.

"Nothing really. Just insane jealously driving him mad." Kori cocked her head.

"Odd."

"Hey guys!" Victor and Kori turned to see Gar and behind him a less happy Rachel. "Guess what? I got Rachel to help with my homework!"

"How'd you do that?" Victor asked.

"My charm or course." Victor rolled his eyes, suddenly sorry he asked. Kori just cocked her head again.

"But Rachel told me that you have no charm." Gar slumped.

"What?" The three turned to see that Rachel had caught up to them. Seeing as they had no reaction, Rachel grabbed Gar's arm and pulled him along the sidewalk to his house.

"Come on, let's get this over with." She muttered. Behind them, Kori giggled.

"Kori!" Karen called. Kori smiled and ran to her.

"Where are you going?" Victor asked her.

"Karen and I have decided to do our homework together." Victor nodded as Kori and Karen slid into a silver car.

"Hey Vic."

"Hi Garth."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing much…Why?" Garth shrugged.

"Just asking……What's with Dick?" Victor looked over at his friend who was having a shouting match with Xavier and Wally trying to separate the two. Wally stopped Victor and Garth.

"Guys! A little help here?" Victor and Garth ran over where Victor restrained Dick and Garth and Wally restrained Xavier.

"What's going on?" Vic demanded.

"I was about to walk home when Dick here started yelling at me."

"For what?" Wally asked.

"I don't know. Something about Kori or something."

"You'd better stay away from her!" Dick shouted.

"Dick! Calm down!" Garth told him.

"Yeah man, you're being a little over protective. Kori can look after herself." Victor continued to restrain Dick.

"What he said." Xavier nodded at Vic.

"Why are you all taking his side?!" Dick demanded, er….shouted. "He's a jerk!"

"Because you're acting like one!" Wally shouted.

"What'd I-What the hell?!" A girl's voice stopped everything.

"Jen, right?" Garth asked. Jen nodded.

"I was about to ask 'What'd I miss?' but apparently I missed a lot…..Now what the hell is going on?!"

"He started it!" Dick and Xavier yelled at the same time, point to one another.

"You both started it. Now stop this and let me through." Jen walked through the crowd of boys.

"She scares me a bit." Xavier blinked.

"I heard that!" Jen yelled over her shoulder, causing everyone but Xavier to laugh.

* * *

A/n: Finally a bit of Gar/Rae. Dick's jealousy will continue to grow until he snaps.

Crowd: Ooooooooooh!


	8. The Next Day

The next morning, Gar woke up to the "SpongeBob" theme song that he used for his alarm.

"SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants!" He sang as he brushed his teeth.

"Gar! Honey! Hurry or you're going to be late for school!" His mom called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Gar quickly ran a comb through his hair before running down to the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kori was waking up to…..something less pleasant. Which would be her sister singing off key purposely.

"Komi! Stop!" Kori muffled complaint came form under her pillow. Komi stopped singin.

"Fine. Wake up will you?!" Komi cleared her throat before singing normally and thankfully, on key.

Kori moaned and slipped out of bed.

"What should I wear?" she mumbled, walking over to her dresser.

* * *

"MAKE ME!" Karen yelled, pulling the covers over her head.

"Come on girlie!" Her uncle shook her again.

"I don't want to!" She whined.

"Fine. I guess I'll have to tell Kori and Rachel that you don't want to ride with them to school." That woke her up. Karen jumped out of bed.

"Gimme that phone!" Karen's uncle laughed.

"Here she is Rachel," he said before handing Karen the phone.

"…Uh-huh…….Sure…..Okay. See you then." Karen pushed a button before handing the phone back to her uncle. "Now get out!" Her uncle laughed again before walking out of her room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Dick heard a car horn, grabbed his stuff and ran outside.

Outside was Victor's car that held Gar, Wally, Roy, Garth and of course, Victor.

"Hey Dick." Roy greeted him Dick nodded back before Victor drove off.

"Aren't you a little young to be driving?" Dick asked Victor.

"Nah. I got my permit last month. Plus my granny's in the back." Victor pointed to the back of the car.

"That's you grandma?" Dick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. It's my dog, Ollie." The thing in the back barked confirming its species. Dick shook his head.

* * *

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!" Jade's older brother cried out. Jen was riding with Jade to school with her older brother and they were in the middle of a conversation. "Yes, she went on a date, and they kissed!"

"Tom." Jade's mother said warningly.

"Oh come on! I barely got any sleep because Aunt Ruth's sleeping in my room so for the love of what's good and humane, ZIP IT!" And that was the last thing he said before he fell asleep.

"We're here!" Jade's mother announced, waking Tom up in the process.

"Aw man…" Jen and Jade got out of the car.

"Thanks Mom!" Jade waved.

"Thanks Mrs. Nguyen." Jade's mom smiled before driving off.

"Jade! Jen!" The two turned to see Kori running towards them with Karen and Rachel behind her.

The five quickly caught up before heading into the school.

* * *

"Oh Dicky-poo!" Kitten's shrill voice rang through the hallways. Dick shuddered before hiding behind Wally and Roy.

"Help me!" He hissed as Kitten approached them with a boy; their arms intertwined.

"Um…..uh…..You two. Have you seen Dick?"

"Uh-uh-uh-uh….What Dick?" Roy asked loudly, basically giving the answer away. Wally smacked his forehead.

Luckily for them, Kitten didn't notice and walked off.

"You idiot!" Wally hissed.

"Hey! I tried." Roy ducked away from Wally. "I'm a bad liar."

"Thanks you two." Dick said gratefully.

"No problem." Wally grinned then a thought struck him. "I gotta go."

"What's with him?" Dick asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Roy replied. The two shrugged before heading off to their lockers.

* * *

A/n: Okay. I'm bad. REALLY bad. Why? Maybe it's because I just wrote the LAST CHAPTER!

I tend to start things, then I jump around from chapter to chapter and I currently have writers' block on the next chapter, so I'll be working backwards until I gert an insparation.


	9. Fang, Toni and Mervin

* * *

"You're in a rather sour mood today." Garth commented. It was first period and Garth and Jen had English class together. Jen groaned.

"Sorry…Just….Just look!" She handed him the rose that she had found in her locker.

"I like the color." Jen snatched it back.

"What does this have to do with the color?" Garth shrugged before a notebook was placed on his desk and Mr. Mod began rambling about their new project.

* * *

Rachel was drawing a small raven in her notebook as the teacher droned on about square roots.

'This is boring…even for me.' Rachel stood up and quietly asked for a hall pass.

Outside in the hallway, Rachel wandered around thinking about various things like school, her friends…anything besides math class.

Then she collided with somebody.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"You better be." A voice growled. Rachel dusted herself off only to find herself face to face with a boy. Maybe a year or two older than her.

"Whatever." Rachel began walking back to the class.

"You little…."

"Rachel!" Rachel heard her name and turned just in time to see the boy swing his fist at her. Ducking out of the way, Rachel swerved past him; the boy falling flat on his face.

"Thanks Gar." Gar grinned.

"No problem!"

"Why I oughtta-"

"Fangy-poo!" Kitten's voice interrupted him.

"Fangy-poo?" Rachel and Gar asked in unison.

"Oh Fangy-poo. We you hurt?" Kitten asked, rushing to the boy's aid.

"I'm fine…Kitty."

"Kitty?" Rachel and Gar asked in unison again.

"What are you? Dating or something?" Rachel raised an eyebrow. Kitten smirked.

"Yes. How rude of me to not have introduce you. This is my boyfriend Fang!"

"Fang? Is that your real name?" Gar asked.

"Of course not. But my real name sounded to…uh…..tough so I shrunk it down to Fang so I wouldn't be so intimidating." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"If you say so. Bye Gar. Kitten………………Fang." She quickly walked back to class.

"Uh...Me too." Gar said quickly before rushing back to his class.

"What losers." Kitten scoffed.

"I know babe. They're pathetic." Fang agreed.

* * *

"Mind if I sit here?" Kori looked up to see a girl with black hair and two red streaks in front. Kori shook her head.

"No. Not at all." Kori smiled. The girl sat down next to her. "I'm Kori. Kori Anders." Kori extended her hand.

"Toni. Toni Monetti." Toni shook her hand. Kori nodded, picking up her cockney accent.

"It's very nice to meet you Toni….Would you like to sit with my friends and me at lunch?"

"Uh…..Sure."

* * *

About two hours later in healt class, the lunch bell rang, causing Wally to jump out of his seat and practically bounce to the lunchroom; leaving Jen with an extra set of books to carry.

* * *

"Hey Rach, want some of my tofu?" Gar asked with a bug grin.

"Man no on wants your tofu." Victor declared.

"I do!" Gar bit into his tofu burger. Rachel rolled her eyes and sipped her soda.

"Friends!" Kori grinned as she sat down. "I-"

She was interrupted by Fang calling "Kitten! Kitten!"

"Who's he?" Dick asked, placing his tray on the table.

"Kitten's new boyfriend." Rachel informed him. Dick nodded.

"Anyone know what going on?" Roy asked as he approached them with Jade. The group shook their heads.

"Kitten! Kitten!" Fang called out. Kitten rushed to him.

"Yes?"

"Okay, I slept through no boring-as-hell math class and I dreamt that we broke up everyone knew that my name is actually Mervin and-" Fang stopped when he realized he just told everyone his real name.

"Mervin?" a voice asked. Fang turned around to see Jen and Wally standing behind him. Jen looked like she was about to burst out laughing; Wally snickered. "Your name's Mervin?" Fang paled.

"Oh my God it is!" Kitten shrieked.

"Uh, yeah. Good bye….Mervin." Wally laughed and Jen (with Roy's help) dragged a hysterical Wally to the table where everyone was laughing.

"Mervin? I never would've guessed." Toni sat down next to Kori. The rest of the group stared blankly at her.

"Oh! Everyone, this is Toni. She's in my English class." Rachel noticed her dark attire and nodded.

"You're Rachel right?" Toni asked. Rachel nodded. "Kori's told me you're……dark." Rachel nodded again.

"I have a feeling you're the same." Toni nodded back.

'A bit on the girly side, but girly punk is better than girly.' Rachel thought. 'I just thought the word girly three times in less than two minutes….No. Make that four."

"Hey guys." Karen sat down next to Dick. "I was held up in science. What'd I miss?"

"Do you know 'Fang'?" Victor asked. Karen nodded. "Well his real name's Mervin." Karen gawked.

"Seriously?" Kori nodded.

"Hi Garth." Wally greeted his friend as he sat down.

"Okay. I heard 'Fang' and 'Mervin'. I missed something." Garth picked up his fork.

"Two things actually." Jen said. "That's Toni," she pointed to Toni who waved, "and Fang, you know Fang right?" Garth nodded. "Well, his real name is Mervin." Garth blinked.

"Didn't see _**that**_ coming." Kori giggled.

* * *

A/n: Bet'cha you didn't see that coming one either. lol. That was a short writer's block. I'm slowly working my way through that chapters. So...yeah.

p.s. Toni (Monetti) is Argent.

p.p.s. I don't think I can finish this story properly if I don't know what couples I'm using! So take the poll I have on my profile and help me would ya'? I know that Wally/Jen and Karen/Victor are going to happen, but what about Dick, Kori, Rachel, Gar and Xavier?!


	10. Settled

It was two weeks since school started and everyone was settling in. The "Fang's real name is Mervin" thing had passed even though Dick and the gang still snickered about it everyone and a while.

* * *

"Okay class." Mrs. Rouge announced. "Tomorrow ze flour bag project vill be due." The class nodded.

"Mrs. Rouge?" Jen asked. "What are we going to do with the flour bags?"

"Can we keep them?" Wally asked suddenly.

"Vhy vould you vant ze flour bag?" Mrs. Rouge asked. Wally shrugged. Mrs. Rouge sighed.

"Fine. You may keep ze flour bag if you wish." Wally smiled.

"Why do you want the flour bag?" Jen hissed.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

"Now class, you've been doing well with your journals, so on Friday, your partner will be revealed." Mr. Mod told them.

"So Rae, who do you think your partner is?" Gar asked. She shrugged.

'I don't know. And don't call me 'Rae'."

"But you let me call you 'Rach'."

"Yes, but 'Rae' sounds like a pet name."

"What's wrong with pet names?" Gar asked out of curiosity.

"Pet names make me feel like I belong to someone." Rachel answered.

"……Oh."

* * *

"That was wonderful!" Mrs. Stewart praised Karen and Victor on their project on Italy. "Okay next we have….Xavier and Kori and their project on Scotland." Kori grinned and skipped to the front of the class. She had taken the Scottish attire seriously and had a plaid skirt and a long-sleeved white button-down shit on. Plus knees-high socks and one of those Scottish hats.

Kori had also convinced Xavier to wear a Scottish outfit and had dressed him in a kilt and he was carrying bagpipes.

"Please begin." Mrs. Stewart nodded. Kori smiled and Xavier started playing his bagpipes. 'This should be interesting.' Mrs. Stewart thought.

* * *

"And when you mix……………" Dick yawned. 'This is boring.' He said to himself.

"When lunch?" Roy asked quietly.

"Next." Dick replied. Roy nodded and placed his head on the table; and soon enough, he began to snore.

* * *

Jade was busy mixing a shade of green to pain her 'masterpiece.' It was actually a pond surrounded by weeping willow trees, and she was painting the shadows in the trees.

"Very nice Jade. Your likeness is remarkable." Jade looked up to see the art teacher, Mr. Mumbo.

"Thanks!" She smiled. Garth who was in her class, looked over.

"Yeah. It looks awesome." Jade smiled again and continued to mix blues and greens.

* * *

Back in Mrs. Stewart's class Kori and Xavier had finished their presentation. Kori was grinning ear to ear while the rest of the class was covering them.

"Xavier," Mrs. Stewart began, "Please, next time, don't do Scotland."

"Gladly." Xavier replied.

"Other than that, great job Kori and Xavier." Mrs. Stewart phrased them, writing a few things on her clip board.

Kori sat back down next to Karen who seemed to have passed out.

"Karen?" Kori poked her friend. "Karen? Are you….Alive?" Karen woke up with a jump.

"Huh? Aunt Ruth?" Kori giggled.

"No. It is me, Kori." Karen blinked.

"Huh? Kori? Wha?" Karen shook her head wildly. "Oh. Hi Kori. Did I miss anything?" Kori coked her head and giggled.

"Yes. You have missed Xavier's and my presentation on the country of Scotland." Karen nodded.

"Okay……" She replied before dozing off again.

* * *

A/n: Okay, this chapter's shorter than usualy, but I had writer's block on this and I started another story (which I won't post until I finish this one.) Well, now I'm stumped...What should I do next?

p.s. I've also taken the liberty of re-naming the story. (lol) Hope you didn't get mixed-up.


	11. Invite to a Disaster

Sorry for the long wait. I was stupmed about what to do about this one.

* * *

"So why _did_ you want the flour bag?" Jen asked. She and Wally were walking down the hallway.

"It's a surprise." Wally smirked. Jen stopped walking.

'There was no way that he's getting away with that answer.' Jen thought and ran to catch up with him.

"What kind of surprise?" she asked.

"That's a surprise." Jen rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Roy." Jade poked him. "Roy…..Earth to Roy."

"Is he dead?" Kori asked.

"Nah. Just tired." Dick told her. "Anyone know _why_ he might be tired?"

"No. But I know how to get him up." Toni stood up and walked over to Roy. Clearing her throat, she bent down next to Roy's ear and,

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Egad!" Roy shot up from his seat and landed on the ground. The other were laughing.

"That was sweet!" Gar laughed.

"Genius!" Victor high-fived him and they kept laughing. Even Raven cracked a smile.

"Sorry Roy." Toni helped him to his feet. "But you should've seen your face. It was the funniest thing since 'Mervin'." Roy shot her a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah. Thanks." Toni ignored Roy's sarcasm.

"Any time." she smiled innocently.

"Uh-oh. Kitten alert." Wally ducked. Kori turned to see that it was indeed, Kitten heading towards their table with Merv-er, Fang.

"What do you want Kitten?" Karen asked, crossing her arms.

"Ugh. My dad made me invite everyone in our grade." she huffed, throwing a handful of envelopes at them. Jen snagged one.

"Kitten's birthday bash?" she opened the envelope and read the invitation inside. "You are invited to Kitten Moth's fifteenth birthday to be held at Moth Manor at six p.m. this Friday afternoon." Jen read off the card.

"Later losers." Kitten flounced off.

"So are you going?" Gar asked the group.

"Duh." Wally tossed the invitation on the table. "Kitten might not be the nicest person, but the food's great."

"How do you know?" Jen asked.

"My dad and her dad once worked together, so I spent a lot of time at her house. Dinner included." Wally rubbed his hands together.

"Does she have tofu?" Gar asked.

"I don't know. I never asked for tofu." he lowered his voice. "But I've heard rumors that at her last parties, she's had goodie bag with cell phones."

"Long distance?" Karen asked. Wally nodded

"Only the best for Kitten Moth." Wally mocked in a high-pitched voice.

"I'm in!" Karen declared. Everyone gave a weird look. "What? I need a new cell phone anyway."

"I'm in for the eats." Victor licked his lips. "Think she has any steak?"

"Well no der." Wally rolled his eyes.

"Sweet! I say we go!" Victor grinned.

"I'm not sure. I don't really like this Kitten girl." Dick rubbed his chin.

"Let's meet after school somewhere." Rachel suggested.

"Not the arcade." Karen said, cutting Victor and Garfield off from their suggested.

"How about the pizza placed down the block?" Roy suggested.

"Sound's good to me." Toni nodded.

"Alright." Dick agreed. "We'll meet at-"

_**BRING!**_

"Later!" Gar ran off to his locker.

"Yes! I shall see you soon!" Kori waved as she ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

And regrading the couples, I think I'm going to go with my first idea which would be Robin/Starire and Beast Boy/Raven (or in this case, Dick/Kori and Gar/Rachel) for two reasons:

1) Without that little delema, this should be updated and finished in no time.  
2) I wonder who many people would kill me for writing Robin/Raven and how many people would love me for it.

Either way, I was up until two a.m. wrting this and I got up at seven (I cheated, I had a soda loaded with sugar, that's how I was able to post this) so I really don't want to hear any of your complaints.

Besides, I'm planning an in-depth Kid Flash and Jinx fic (which would be character driven, not pairing driven for once in my life) and I want to get this story and it three follow-ups out of the way. (Yes, I want to trail these guys up until their senior year.) I'm also planning my "debut" Kid Flash/Jinx fic (this time, pairing driven) and my first Robin/Starfire fic...I'd better stop before the author's note becomes longer than the actual chapter.


	12. Should We Go?

"So, are we going or not?" Dick asked. The twelve of them were at a pizza parlor that wasn't very far from school.

"I say we go!" Karen waved her hand in the air. "If she's giving away cell phones, I want to be one of the people getting them."

"Mmm. Food. Gourmet cooking. Mmm." Wally licked his lips. "I hope she has truffles." Jen rolled her eyes.

"Ooh truffles!" Gar sat up. "I am SO there." Rachel sighed; Kori giggled.

"You know what they say, a way to a guys heart is through his stomach." Jade grinned. The other girls, save Rachel who smirked, laughed.

"Jade! Not funny!" Roy protested to his girlfriend.

"Whatever you say….darling." Jade exaggerated the word 'darling' by putting a hand to her forehead and batting her eyelashes dramatically. Wally snickered. Roy glared.

"Oh shut up Wally. Or should I tell Jen about those _roses_ you've been secretly giving her for the past week." Jen's jaw dropped and Roy realized his mistake. "Oh crap. I just did, didn't I?"

"Ho shit Sherlock." Garth said sipping his soda.

"Sorry love, you blew it." Toni agreed in her cockney accent.

"Excuse me, Toni." Kori cut in. "If I am correct, Toni's an Italian name…..is it not?" Toni nodded.

"That it is love."

"Well….if your have an Italian name, why do you speak with an English accent?" Kori asked. Toni put down her pizza.

"Glad you asked. My parents are from Italy, and after they got married, they went to New Zealand for their honeymoon and never went back." She told them. "So I grew up with it then we move here and I guess it stuck."

"Cool." Rachel half-smiled.

"Neat-o!" Gar grinned.

"Dude! This isn't pepperoni!" Victor gagged on his pizza before glaring at Gar. "This is your tofu crap!"

"Excuse me for being a vegetarian!"

"Whatever you say veggie boy."

"Meat eater."

"Meat hater."

"Animal killer!"

"Green freak!"

"QUIET!" Rachel commanded. Victor and Gar squeaked before cowering before her. "Now. Where were we before these two started their food argument?" she glared at Victor and Gar who shrank down.

"We were deciding if we were going to Kitten's party and then we were discussing Toni's name and accent." Karen said in a know-it-all tone. "Oh! Then Roy blurted out that Wally's been giving Jen roses." Jen's jaw dropped again while Roy glared at Karen. "I wasn't supposed to say that was I?"

"You think?!" Roy, Jade, Dick and Wally said in unison. A not-so-happy Jen crossed her arms.

"You mean _you're _the one who's been making me stress over these flowers?" Jen took six roses out of her backpack. Wally grinned sheepishly.

"Uh…..yes?" Jen growled.

"Oh no." Karen scooted away form her.

"Uh-oh." Jade covered her eyes.

"Not good." Rachel commented.

"Wally…." Kori said in a sing-song voice.

"What?" he asked. Kori pointed behind him Wally turned and yelped. "AH!" Jen narrowed her pink eyes.

"You idiot!" Wally yelped and ran out of the pizza parlor. "You're gonna get what coming to you!" she screamed before chasing after him. Jade sighed.

"Three. Two. One." she counted.

_**CRASH!**_

Victor covered his eyes, Dick covered his mouth and Gar covered his ears; the rest of them flinched.

"Ouch." Rachel said bluntly after a moment of silence.

* * *

Meanwhile….

"Ow." Jen rubbed her head.

"You okay?" Wally asked.

"Do I look okay?" she asked. "I just tripped over you."

"Oh…Sorry." Wally helped her to her feet.

"You run fast." Jen blurted, stating the obvious.

"Yeah….." he flashed a smile. "Yeah um…sorry if you didn't like the roses." Jen shrugged.

"They just made me curious….and they had no note so…" Silence. But it was broken by Wally's stomach growling. His face flushed while Jen snickered.

"We should get back." Wally nodded.

"Good idea."

A/n: HA! I updated! And I have the next few chapters ready so hope you enjoy those! )


	13. Time to Party

Friday afternoon rolled around and Kori was getting ready to go to Kitten's party.

She had a denim mini skirt that was a shade of light blue with a purple mesh scarf as a belt. Then she had a purple tube top on with a lavender sheer shirt over it.

Sighing, Kori picked up the gift she had gotten for Kitten. It was a gift certificate to the mall and a ten dollar bill. Even though Kori…._really_ didn't like Kitten, the best she could do was to be nice. It was her birthday after all.

"Kori!" Her sister called form downstairs. "Dick's here!"

"Coming!" Kori yelled back. She slipped on a pair of purple flip-flops and ran downstairs.

"Hello Dick." Kori smiled. "What did you get Kitten?"

"A gift card to the mall." Kori giggled. "What?"

"Nothing…it's just I got her the same thing." Dick laughed before leading Kori out the door.

"Come on. I promised that we'd meet Victor, Gar, Karen and Rachel." he said, getting on the back of his motorcycle and handing her his spare helmet; she put it on and fastened it around her chin.

"And Jen, Wally, Roy, Toni, Garth and Jade?" Kori asked, getting on as well and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Jade and Jen are having Jen' mom drive them and Roy, Garth and Wally are having Garth's dad drive them." he told her, riding down the street.

"Oh." Kori nodded before resting her head on his back. Dick's cheeks turned a slight shade of red.

* * *

"Ohmigod Kitten!" Mindy clapped. "This going to be your best party ever!"

"Like totally!" Maddy echoed.

"I know right?" Kitten flashed a grin.

_Ding dong_

"Oh my gosh! Guests!" Kitten rushed to the door in her strapless pink dress and her high-heels clacked against the tile floor. "Fangy-poo!"

"Hi babe." he kissed her. "Brought you a gift." Kitten squealed.

"For me? Oh Fangy-pop!" Kitten cooed.

"Hi…uh….Kitten's friends." Fang nodded at Mindy and Maddy.

_Ding dong_

"More guests!" Kitten clapped. "Winston! The door!" she ordered her butler.

"Yes Miss Moth." he opened the door as Gar, Victor, Rachel, Karen, Kori and Dick came in.

"Dude!' Gar gawked. "It looked so much smaller on the outside!" Victor had stars in his eyes.

"I know." Karen's jaw basically hit the floor.

"It's so beautiful!" For Victor, Gar and Karen, the "Hallelujah" chorus was playing. Rachel rolled her eyes as she set her gift for Kitten on a table that had a sigh taped to it that said, "gifts."

"So now what?" she asked, putting a hand in her jacket pocket. Rachel wore a blue hoodie and a pair of dark colored jeans; nothing fancy as usual.

"I don't know." Dick shrugged, placing his gift on the table.

"I think we should wish Kitten the happiest day of births!" Kori smiled. "Is it not supposed to be a joyous occasion even though we are not fond of her?"

"She has a point." Karen said. Dick caved.

"Alright Kori. Let's go wish Kitten a happy birthday." Kori giggled and grabbed Dick's wrist, pulling him towards that dance floor where Kitten was dancing with Fang.

* * *

It was six ten when Jen and Jade arrived. They weren't early compared to the three dozen people that came in the time between when Dick and the 'gang' came and when they did.

"Wow." Jen was awestruck. "Only ten minutes into the party and it's already…wow." Jade laughed and smoothed her green skirt before pulling her white school-girl shirt over it.

"Come on! I wanna see if Roy's here!"

"I'm right here." Jade turned to see Roy, Wally and Garth.

"Hey Roy!" Jade walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Let's go dance!" Jade pulled him towards that already crowded dance floor.

"Hey Jen!" Karen greeted her, coming up behind her.

"Hey Karen. I like your outfit." Karen smiled. She was wearing a green tank top that had a floral design in the corner. She was also wearing tan Capri's that had embroidery on the sides and on the back pockets and some strapy sandals.

"Thanks. I like your too." Jen was wearing a blank tank top with a pink shirt over it. The pink shirt had some rips in is so you could see the black underneath it. She was also wearing a pair of dark jeans with a purple belt and a pair of black and purple flip-flops.

Suddenly, a new song came on and Karen pumped her fists.

"I love this song! See ya later Jen!" Then Karen ran off to the dance floor. Wally walked over to Jen.

"Hi." she turned around.

"Oh hi Wally. What's up?" He shrugged. "What did you get Kitten?"

"A gift certificate to the mall." Jen snickered.

"So did I! Jade too!" Wally gaped.

"No way." Jen nodded.

"Hey Wally!" Wally turned to the sound of his name.

"Hey Gar. What's up?"

"Dude! Come on! They have a freaking buffet!" Wally's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" Gar nodded before running off. Wally grabbed Jen's wrist. "Come on!"

"What? I-HEY!" she tugged against him. "Let me go!"

A/n: HA! I finally got some Robin/Starfire in there! And some Kid Flash/Jinx. Hope you liked this chapter.


	14. Weekend Sleep Over

At the end of the party, Kitten opened her gifts only to find that everyone had gotten her gift cards to the mall. So in the end, she had over four hundred dollars worth of gift cards.

Karen and Kori had danced so much that Dick and Victor had to carry them home. Of course, one the goodie bags were being handed out, Karen magically recovered and had gotten her cell phone. She had spent the remaining ten mintues of the party programing everyone's new numbers into each other's new cell phones.

Gar and Wally had _eaten_ so much that Jen had to sit with them until Kitten's butler found some ginger ale.

Jade and Roy had danced as much as Karen and Kori combined so they were exhausted as well.

Rachel was the only one who didn't ware herself out. She just explored the mansion until she found the library and spent the entire party reading. She was now sitting on her bed reading when the chorus of _Misery Busniess_ came from her new cell phone and she saw that Kori was calling her.

"Hi Kori."

"Hello Rachel!"

"So what's up?" Rachel put her book down.

"Mom said I could have a slumber party would you like to come?"

"Kori, you know I don't really do sleep-overs."

"Please Rachel!" Kori begged over the phone. "I promise I will not blow up the popcorn this time!" Rachel snickered at the memory. At their last sleepover with their friend Tara (who moved inconveniently) was a blast until Kori decided to make popcorn and the microwave ended up exploading. Kori's dad even called the fire department.

"Fine. But if there's ANY popcorn, I'm making it...who else is coming?"

"You, Jen, Karen and Toni."

"Ah...okay. I'll be there." Kori squealed.

"Yay! My mom will you up in a half-hour. Okay?"

"Sure. Sounds fine." Then Rachel closed the phone and pulled her backpack from under her bed.

* * *

On the other end of the line, Kori quickly dialed Karen's new number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Karen!"

* * *

"Jen! Kori's here!"

"In a minute!" Jen yelled fomr her bedroom, shoving a plush unicron in her bag before running down the stairs. "Hi Kori."

"Greetings Jen!" Kori smile as Jen put on a pair of flip-flops. "Jade, Rachel and Toni are already in the car. We just need to pick up Karen." Jen nodded.

* * *

"Please Karen?"

"For the last time, NO!" Victor got down on his knees.

"Come on! According to Gar, Kori's picked up everyone but you!"

"No. No way am I bringing this to the sleep over!" Karen held up soe sort of listening device that Victor had built.

"Please?" He hugged her legs.

"Get offa me!" Karen hissed, kicking his where it hurts.

"Daaaaa." Victor clutched his sore spot, releasing Karen's legs in the process.

"Tell you what, I'll bring this...thing...to the party but I won't turn it on until we get to Kori's house. Deal?"

"No fair! You might tell them what's going on!" Karen tapped her chin.

"Didn't think of that one. Thanks!" She falshed a toothy smile.

"Please? I'll give you twenty bucks!" Victor added.

"Fifty." Karen crossed her arms.

"You get twenty-five."

"Fourty-five."

"Girl you're going the wrong way!"

"Thirty!"

"Fine!" the two shook hands before there was a car beeping outsode and Karen's mom yelling,

"Karen! Kori's here!" Karen gasped before shoving Victor back through where he came: out the window.

"Get out!" she hissed. "Coming!" Karen shouted back to her mom before giving Victor one last _push_ out the window.

"AAAAHHHH!" where he landed on the grass in Karen's back yard. Roy and Garth ran up to him.

"Did you do it?" Roy asked. Victor nodded.

"Yes!" Garth grinned. "Now to tell the guys..." he said with a sly smirk before calling Wally, Gar and Dick.

"YES!" Wally pumped his fits.

"Did he get her to do it?" Gar asked. Wally nodded. "SWEET!" He, Wally and Dick were at Dick's house-er...mansion having their own sleep over. Once they heard that the girls were having one that is.

So being boys, Victor built a long-distance listening device so they could heard everything and in order for their plan to work, one of the girls needed to have the receiver.

_knock knock_

"That should be Roy, Victor and Garth." Dick opened the door. "Hey guys!"

"This is gonna be great!" Roy grinned.

"How do we know that this is going to work?" Wally asked.

"Easy." Victor smiled. "I put a tracking button on the receiver. But Karen doesn't know."

"Let's keep it that way." Dick said, turning on another listening device.

_"So when do we eat?" _

_"I don't know. Hey Kori, when do we eat?"_

_"When we get there. Mom, are we there yet?"_

_"Kori, it's your own house. You should know the way."_

_"I know. But this seems like a different route."_

_"It is. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes." _

Gar groaned.

"Fifteen minutes?" he whined. "Man..."

"Quiet!" Wally hissed. "Listen."

_"Well, to pass the time, we should play a game or something!" _

_"Like what?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Ooh! How about 'What's in a name'?"_

_"How does that work?" _

_"Simple: one girl says a word and the girl to the right of her has to say someone's name that reminds her of it. Then the girl who had to name someone gets to say a word and so on."_

_"Sure. Why not?"_

_"I'll start. Jen, since you're to the right of me, this will be your word."_

_"Okay."_

_"Red."_

_"Kori. My turn. Tea."_

"ARGH! Nothing good!" Roy moaned. "Boring!"

"Let's go eat." Wally rubbed his stomach. "I feel like eating pizza."

"Me too." Gar agreed. Dick pulled out his phone and dialed the number tot he closest pizza parlor.

* * *

A/n: Hope you enjoyed that bit. If you don't know who was talking when the girls were in Kori's mom's car, I have it below:

Toni, Jen, Kori, Kori's mom, Kori, Kori's mom - _Break - _Jade, Toni, Karen, Kori, Karen, Rachel,Karen, Jen.


	15. Girl's Mind

"So what do you want to do first?" Kori asked as her mom pulled into the driveway.

"Eat!" Toni waved her hand in the air. "I haven't had anything for over three hours!" she clutched her stomach.

"Ooh. Shocker." Jen said, rolling her eyes.

"I think we should set up first." Jade suggested. "Where are we going to sleep anyway?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Rachel agreed.

"Well, I was thinking we could al sleep on the floor in my room." Kori grinned.

"Sure! But let's eat! I'm starving here!" Toni put her hands on her hips. Karen laughed.

"Toni's got a point. I'm hungry too." Kori giggled as she pulled each girls' bag out of the trunk.

"Alright. Shall we order a pizza?"

* * *

"Whoa! Kori your house puts Kitten's to shame!" Karen gawked before slinging an arm over Kori's shoulders. "You are now my new best friend." she laughed.

"It is big enough yes?" Kori asked, hoping to please them.

"Girl are you kidding?" Karen ran over to the huge staircase. "This place makes Kitten's house look like a McDonald's!" Jen kicked off her flip-flops.

"So, where's your room Kori?" she asked. Kori pointed up the stairs.

"It is the room that has 'Kori' on it." she smiled and Karen, Jen and Jade raced up the stairs.

"They act as if they've never seen your house before." Rachel crossed her arms.

"Hello? Me! Starving! Where's the food?!" Toni demanded, her appetite getting the better of her and her attitude. Kori's mom laughed as she closed the front door.

"I just called for two medium pizzas: one with pepperoni and one without. Sound good?" Toni nodded eagerly.

* * *

In Kori's room, Karen took off her jacket and put it on a chair before grabbing Jen and Jade.

"Guys. Come with me for a second." she whispered. Jen and Jade fallowed Karen out into the hallway.

"What is it?" Jade asked.

"Okay, Victor gave me this listening device so that he and the boys can hear what we're talking about."

"Why those little-" Jen fumed but Karen cut her off.

"Now, go tell Toni, Rachel and Kori while I think of a counteract." Karen ordered. "Kay?" Jade and Jen nodded and ran downstairs. Then Karen went back into Kori's room and slipped her jacket back on.

* * *

"This is boring!" Gar complained. "They're not doing anything!"

"Maybe once it's late like after they eat, maybe we'll get something good out of them." Victor replied. Gar sighed.

"Gar's right." Wally agreed. "This is completely pointless, and all we've been doing is staring at this!" Wally made a gesture towards the monitor that Victor had built.

"Then let's watch a movie or something." Roy suggested.

"Like what?" Garth asked. Roy shrugged.

"I know!" Gar dug through his bag before puling out a DVD. "The Wicked Scary trilogy!"

"You sure man?" Victor asked, eyeing his friend. "Because last time you watched one of those horror films, you freaked out and were afraid to _blink_." Everyone but Gar snickered.

"Yeah well…..I'm over that!" Gar crossed his arms. Dick shrugged and popped the DVD into the DVD player.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," The six girls were in Kori's room, all in their pajamas and eating pizza. "Victor gave you a listening device?" Toni asked Karen who nodded.

"Yup. But right now it's in the hallway, so they wouldn't be able to hear us." Karen smirked at her cleverness. "Okay, here's my plan for the counteract…."

* * *

The six girls were in a circle around the device.

"Remember, this has to sound believable, so don't blow it!" Karen hissed before saying at normal volume, "Hey! Let's play truth or dare!" Over at Dick's house, the second the boys heard the words 'truth of dare,' they ditched the movie and were crowding around the monitor.

"_Alright. I'll go first….Um. Kori. Truth or dare?"_

"_Truth please."_

"_Alright….who's the cutest boy in our grade?"_

At Dick's house, Dick was half-hoping that Kori would say his name.

"_Oh….Jen, I believe that your question is un-answerable. For none of the boys in our grade are very attractive." _At Kori's house, Jade and Karen stifled a laugh. Back at Dick's house, Dick's jaw dropped.

Ten minutes later, it was Jade's turn.

"_Alright Jen, truth or dare?"_

"_Dare."_

"_I dare you to call Wally and tell him the rumor we heard in the hallway." _At Kori's house, Jade winked and Jen smirked, picking up her phone. Back at Dick's, Wally's jaw dropped this time before his pocket rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Wally."_

"Hi Jen…uh…what's up?"

"_Nothing really….I was just wondering……did you hear any rumors about guts planting cameras in the girls' locker rooms at school?"_

"Uh…..no."

"_Oh. Well I'm at a sleep over at Kori's and when we heard that, we all thought that any guy who spies on girls in anyway can't be trusted and are real jerks." _Wally gulped. On the other line, Jen smirked.

"Well uh…..see you Monday."

"_Bye."_ Jen closed the phone.

"Did he fall for it?" Karen whispered. Jen nodded. At Dick's house, Wally explained what happened and all of the guys suddenly felt like well...complete jerks.

"I don't want Jade thinking I'm a jerk." Roy mumbled.

"Maybe we should tell the girls what we've been doing." Garth suggested.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Gar sighed. Dick pulled out his phone and dialed Kori's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Kori? We have a confession to make." Dick pushed the speaker button.

"_Hold on. I think the rest of us would like to hear."_ Kori also pushed the speaker button. _"Please proceed." _Dick sighed.

"Look, Victor is paying Karen to hold a listening device so we could spy on you." Dick admitted.

"We're sorry." Wally mumbled.

"Are you mad?" Gar asked. Then the six girls on the other line shocked them out of their wits: they burst out laughing.

"What the-? How is this funny?" Garth demanded.

"Because! We already knew!" Toni laughed.

"WHAT?!" Roy, Dick, Wally, Victor and Gar were in shock.

"That whole thing, was a guilt trip!" Jen explained.

"And you totally fell for it!" Karen laughed. "Oh my God you guys are SO gullible!"

"You guys are just mean!" Victor yelled into the phone.

"At least we're smart." Rachel replied.

"Nice going Rachel!" Toni high-fived her.

"Gr." Dick closed the phone.

"That was NOT how I was hoping that would go." Victor said after a few moments of silence.

A/n: HA! Sucks to be them! And again if you didn't know who was talking:

Jen, Kori, Jen, Kori - _Break_ - Jade, Jen, Jade


	16. Fall Chill

Beeps came from Toni's alarm clock. Groaning, she slammed the sleep button with her hand still under the covers. It was the beginning of October and it was starting to get cold, making Toni have a desire to sleep for another hour or two.

"TONI! Time to wake up!" Toni scowled as she threw the cover back onto the bed.

"I'm getting there!" she slid out of bed and pulled her robe on. "I wonder what's for breakfast." She mumbled, brushing a piece of hair out of her face as she made her way down the stairs.

* * *

"Wallace West! You will wake up!" Wally's aunt, Iris, demanded is a firm but gentle voice.

"No!"

"Wally." Said warningly.

"Why? Why does school have to start on a Monday?" he cried.

"Wally, you would say the same thing if school started on a Thursday." Iris chuckled in spite of herself. "Now get up! I made eggs and bacon, and I don't want them to waste."

"I'm up!" Wally jumped out of bad and ran downstairs. Iris chuckled again.

* * *

"Komi, could you pass the muffins?" Kori asked. Komi didn't look up from her magazine.

"Hey mom, could you pass Kori the muffin basket?" she asked. Kori's mom sighed and handed her daughter the basket.

"Thank you mom." Kori smiled, taking a blueberry muffin.

"Is Dick going to drive you to school today?" Kori's father asked. Kori shook her head.

"Victor said he would bring us to school with his…baby." Komi scoffed, placing her magazine on the table.

"Oh puh-lease! His car doesn't have a fighting chance against mine!"

"You ca tell him that now because I think he's here." Kori's mom pointed to the winder. Kori and Komi turned around and saw Victor's car pull up and Karen step out who walked up to the door and a few second later, the doorbell rang.

Kori instantly stood up and ran out the door, grabbing her backpack in the process.

"Hey Kori!" Karen smiled at her friend who smiled back.

"I bid you a glorious morning Karen!" Kori grinned. A car horn honked. Victor, who was standing outside the door, jumped to see Rachel leaned over into the front seat with her hand on the horn.

"Can we go now?" she asked dryly.

* * *

Dick was opening his locker when he heard a shrill voice,

"Dicky-poo!" He flinched.

"Kitten."

"O-M-G! We like, have a locker in the same building!" she squealed.

"That's because we go to the same school." Dick turned around to see Roy, Jen and Jade.

"That's right. Now if you don't mind, we'd like Dick back before you brain wash him." Jade put a hand on Dick's shoulder. Dick mouth 'thank you' to her. Jade shrugged it off.

"Whatever." Kitten flounced off. Once she and her little groupies were gone, Dick turned to Roy.

"Thanks for that…you too Jade."

"It was nothing."

"Dick!" another squeal.

"Oh no." he groaned. Jen bit her lip.

"Uh…" Dick felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Can you just leave me alone?" Dick asked.

"You do not wish to see me?" Dick stiffened. Whoops; wrong person. He turned to see a hurt looking Kori and Rachel, Gar, Victor, Garth and Karen behind him.

"No…I was just….testing you…Yeah. And you passed!" He faked a grin.

"Liar!" Jade 'coughed.'

"Wrong!" Jen 'sneezed.'

"What they said." Roy pointed to Jen and Jade. "Ow!" Jade had just slapped his arm.

"Dick, you are sad." Rachel shook her head.

"I second that." Karen nodded. Dick sighed.

"You guys are so mean."

"We try." Toni smirked with a piece of toast in her hand as she approached them.

"Toni, why'd you bring your breakfast?" Jen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It took me longer than I though to finish my pancakes." Toni explained, taking a bite out of her toast. "So I just brought my toast instead of tossing it….I should've used more butter."

_**BRING!**_

"Eep!" Kori jumped at the sound of the bell. Karen laughed.

"Calm down Kori." Karen put a hand on her shoulder. "We should get to class." She said, turning to the rest of the group.

"Karen's right." Dick agreed. Then the group split, running in different directions.

* * *

A/n: Okay, let's say school for them started in September, since it's now October in this story. 'Kay?

Guest appearances by:

Tara Markov - Terra (previous chapter)

Iris West - Wally's aunt, Flash's wife


	17. Flours For You

Another week went by and much to Kori's relief, Kitten hadn't bothered her for a while. But good things like that don't tend to last long…

So one day in gym class, Mr. Mallah had the class running laps, when Kori tripped and landed on her face.

"Have a nice _trip_!" Mindy squeaked as she ran past her.

"See you next _fall_!" Maddy giggled. Kori turned over to she was sitting up with her leg sprawled out in front of her and her hands bracing her from behind. She saw Kitten, who was ahead of Mindy and Maddy, smirk. Irked, Kori scowled.

"Need a hand cutie?" Kori looked up to see Xavier with his hand held out to her. Kori sighed as he pulled her up. "That Kitten sure is a bitch huh?" Kori chuckled in spite of herself.

"You have no idea. We-"

"X! Anders!" He barked. "Move! Now!" Kori and Xavier looked at each other and shrugged before running off to do more laps.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Wally scratched his head. "Kori wanted Dick, to tell Victor, to tell Gar, to tell Karen, to tell you, to tell me, to pull a prank on Kitten because Kitten told Mindy and Maddy to trip Kori?" Jen nodded.

"Yup. Since all of Gar's pranks have been known to fail, and since Kitten's expecting something from Victor or Dick, it'll make it even better!"

"But what am I supposed to do?!" Wally asked her. Jen shrugged.

"Beats me….how about you use that flour bag?" she suggested.

"What?! I had another idea for that!" Wally protested. Jen raised an eyebrow.

"Um…can you just go out and by another flour bag?" Wally thought for a minute.

"On one condition." Jen put her hand on her hips.

"You have to come with me."

"WHAT?!" Jen's jaw dropped. "Oh no. No. No way am I going to go with you to buy a flour bag!"

"Come on! Please?" He begged. Jen sighed.

"Fine. But you're paying for it." Wally nodded. Jen flashed a smile. "Later." she said before turning and running down the hall and back to her math class.

* * *

Jen handed Mr. Mumbo the hall pass before sliding into her seat next to Karen. Karen leaned over to her and whispered,

"Did you get him to do it?" Jen nodded before scribbling notes down in her notebook.

* * *

The next day during health class, Wally asked for a hall pass from Mrs. Rouge before running to his locker.

When he got there, he took the bag of flour and ran to the other side of the school to Kitten's locker…..

"Did you do it?" Jen whispered once Wally had come back.

"Yeah."

"Prefect!"

"You still have to come with me to get another flour bag though." he reminded her. Jen sighed.

"Fine."

The thirteen of them were sitting at lunch. Toni, Jen, and Rachel were discussing various poets and bands like Evanescence and Paramore. Victor, Garth, Gar and Roy were exchanging game codes while Roy, Wally, and Dick were talking about the boring holiday parties that their adoptive fathers dragged them too, and Karen was talking with Kori and Jade about which teacher was the weirdest.

Everything was going perfectly normal until….

_**BOOM!**_

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Kitten marched in covered in white power. "WHO DID THIS?!" she demanded.

Karen, Toni and Jade gawked, Kori, Roy, and Victor's jaw dropped while the rest of them resisted the urge to burst out laughing.

Someone else beat them to it and soon the entire cafeteria was howling with laughter, making Kitten storm out of the cafeteria and Mindy and Maddy to fallow her like sheep, dusting her like a piece of furniture.

"Aw dude that was so beautiful!" Victor laughed after Kitten had stormed out of the cafeteria.

"What he said." Karen pointed to Victor.

"Ditto!" Gar grinned.

"I've got to hand it to you Wally," Dick turned to him. "That was pretty cool."

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Wally said, doing an Elvis impersonation, causing the six girls to roll their eyes and Jen to slap his arm.

* * *

In the hallway, Kitten was throwing a fit.

"That's little BITCH! Kori-Asshole-Anders sey this up!" she screamed.

"Calm down Kitten!" Maddy said as she dusted some of the white powder of Kitten's shoulder.

"Yeah! Now _you_ get to do something to her!" Mindy chirped. Kitten brightened up at this.

"That," Kitten said with a smirk, "gives me an idea."

A/n: Heh-heh. I couldn't resist.

Okay, so I have an idea to balence out of pairings with the four stories:

Freshman year would focus on Wally and Jen, sophmore would focus on Gar and Rachel, junor would focus on Victor and Karen and senior year will focus on (drumroll) Dick and Kori! With a couple surprises. (Heh-heh)

Sorry for the long wait!


	18. Meeting Up

Mindy and Maddy looked at each other.

"Uh…Kitten? What does that mean?" Maddy asked.

"It means," Kitten said with a small eye roll, "I want you to find out who put flour in my locker. Then we can discuss what I'm going to do about Kori."

"But what if it wasn't Kori?" Mindy asked. Kitten shrugged.

"I'm going to do something to her anyway."

* * *

For the next three days, Mindy and Maddy were asking around if they knew who pulled the prank on Kitten. And for three days, nothing came up until…

"Didja hear 'bout that prank that Wally and Jen pulled on Kitten?" A student asked who was sitting behind Mindy and Maddy in science class.

"Bingo." the two girls whispered to each other before listening in on the conversation.

"Dude! That was awesome! Didn't know Wally had it in 'im!" his friend agreed.

"Yeah," another boy added. "But I heard it was Jen who told him to use the flour bag in the first place!" Mindy and Maddy exchanged knowing glances.

* * *

"It was Jen!" Maddy told Kitten.

"And Wally!" Mindy added.

"They were the ones who did it!" They both said in unison. Kitten smirked.

"Oh really…..Girls, I have another assignment for you…"

* * *

_**BRING!**_

"YES!" Gar jumped out of his seat. "We're free!"

"Mr. Logan!" his science teacher snapped. "That clock is ten minutes fast. Now please copy these assignments in your notebook."

"Aw man!" Gar slumped back down in his chair and began copying the text that the teacher had written on the board…

* * *

"Man I hate Wednesdays!" Victor slammed his locker.

"Why?" Dick asked, whose locker was next to Victor's.

"I have no idea." Victor laughed. "I just never liked 'em." Now Dick laughed.

"Wednesdays….I think they're okay." He zipped up his red backpack. "It's the middle point in the week-we're half way done with this week." Victor chuckled.

"Good point."

"Hello Dick. Hi Victor." Kori came up behind the two boys. "Do you have anything planned for this evening?"

"Hey Kori." Dick smiled at his friend. "No, we don't…or at least, I don't. Why?"

"Rachel, Gar and I were going to the pizza parlor to do homework together, and we were wondering if you wished to join us." Kori smiled.

"Sure. Why not?" Victor asked, picking up his blue backpack off the ground and slinging it over his shoulder. Kori grinned.

"Glorious! We shall meet soon by the large tree!" Kori beamed before running down the hall, her lavender backpack bouncing as she did so.

"How does that girl have all the energy?" Victor asked. Dick laughed and the two friends made their way down the hallway.

* * *

On the other side of the school, Jen was packing the last of her books in her backpack.

"You _sure_ you don't want to come with Roy and me for some ice cream?" Jade asked. Jen sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Maybe another time." Jen closed her locker. "I just have a lot of homework today…..Mrs. Rouge's a bitch out to get me." Jade laughed.

"Alright. See you tomorrow Jen." Jen waved.

"Bye." Then she bent down and emptied a few books out of her backpack, deciding that she would carry them instead.

"Need a hand?" Jen looked up to see Wally standing above her. Jen shook her head.

"I'm fine." she stood up and began to make her way to the front of the building. As she did so, she noticed that Wally was walking next to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Hello? Flour bag." He reminded her. Jen sighed.

"I should've gone with Jade to the movies." she muttered under her breath.

"Come on, please?" Wally pleaded. "You promised." Jen bit her lip before shoving the books that she was carrying into Wally's stomach who grunted.

"What was that for?" he croaked and the books fell onto the floor.

"Do you want that flour bag or not?" Jen asked, crossing her arms. Now it was Wally's turn to sigh and he picked up the book off the floor and fallowed Jen out the door.

A/n: Heh-heh.


	19. How To Forget

"Okay, if one train is going 2000 miles from point A to point B at 50 piles per hour, how long with it take another train to go the same distance 40 miles faster?" Dick read off from his math homework.

"Uh….40 miles faster?" Gar suggested. Rachel rolled her eyes and sipped her soda.

"Honestly, they're giving us questions that are supposed to be on the God forsaken SAT's!" Victor said in his annoyance. "How the hell am I supposed to figure these out?"

"Simple, you just do the math and turn it in the next day for credit." Rachel answered dryly.

"You think you're so funny don't you?" Gar asked, biting into his vegetarian pizza.

"No, but I do think, and know, that I'm smarter than you." Rachel replied with the shadow of a smirk.

"Come on guys, fooling around isn't going to get out homework done." Dick told them.

"Dick is right. We will not get our work done if we do not work." Kori agreed. "But watching Gar and Rachel 'flirt' is quite amusing." she giggled before sipping some mustard out of the bottle. Dick made a face as she did so.

"Kori, do you have to drink that stuff?" he asked. Kori nodded.

"Yes. It was tangy and full of flavor. Would you like some?" she offered him the bottle. Dick grimaced.

"As long as it's not Gar's soy crap, I'm happy." Victor said, leaning back in his chair. Hen he noticed the look on Gar's face. "Gar? Gar?" he waved his hand in front of his face.

"Oh friends! Rachel is not responding either!" Kori gasped. Rachel was mirroring the same expression as Gar.

"I think it had something to do with you saying that they were 'flirting'." Dick said to Kori.

"Oh." Kori blinked a few times. "My apologies."

* * *

"God Wally! How long does it take to find a freaking flour bag?!" Jen fumed. "We've been her for almost an hour!"

"I want to get the same bag!" Wally replied. "Even the barcode!" Jen's jaw dropped.

"The barcode won't be the same you idiot!" she sighing irritably. "Okay, I'm out of here." she started towards the front of the store.

"Ah!" Wally noticed this and grabbed Jen, pulling her back.

"What the hell?" Jen crossed her arms. "What are you doing?"

"Just a few more minutes!" He pleaded. "I promise I'll make it up to you!" Jen hesitated.

"Fine. But you _so_ owe me." Wally grinned.

"Thank you!"

* * *

"Uh…let's see." Roy looked up at the board that displayed the flavors in ice cream. "What do you want?" he asked Jade.

"I'll have a mint chocolate chip on a sugar come please." Jade told the woman on the other side of the counter.

"And I'll have strawberry on a sugar come too please." Roy handed the woman a ten dollar bill. She nodded and put the cash in the register and handed Roy his change.

"Thanks for the ice cream Roy." Jade smiled when they both had their cones.

"No problem." he grinned at her.

"So…do you like high school?" Roy nodded.

"Yeah. I was kinda nervous, but now I think it's the easiest thing ever." Jade licked her cone.

"Me too. It's not so bad….Why do you like strawberry?" Jade asked.

"Huh?"

"Strawberry. You got strawberry ice cream. I figured you for the coffee ice cream type."

"Oh." Roy looked at his ice cream. "I guess it's because strawberry was the kind of ice cream my grandpa got me when I was four. That was a week before he got cancer….we never had another ice cream together." Jade's eye softened.

"Oh Roy…I'm so sorry…" Roy shrugged.

"I can still remember him though. White hair, wrinkled skin with a dull complexion. But his green eyes were always sparkling…like he wasn't old at all. And he had the scent of peppermint and pipe tobacco….Kind of hard to forget…Well, you know what they say." Jade cocked her head.

"No…What?"

"Good friends are hard to find, difficult to let go of, and impossible to forget."

"Will I be impossible to forget?" Jade asked. Roy leaned down and brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

"Yes."

A/n: w00t! First kiss for Roy and Jade and first kiss in this fic!

Hope you enjoyed.


	20. New Girl In Town

"Okay, let's try this again," Jen in haled and exhaled, "you did WHAT?!"

"I got my first kiss!" Jade clapped, which was very unlike her. "You should've been there!" Jade paused. "Nah. If you were there, Roy wouldn't have kissed me…No offense." Jen shrugged it off . "So Wally finally got his flour bag huh?"

"Yeah he did and he was a-"Jen stopped short. "How did you know?"

"Oh. He called Roy as me was dropping me off. He sounded happy." Jade told him.

"He must've been." Jen said as she pulled a red rose out of her pocket. Jade gasped.

"Jen….I think….I think he likes you."

"Of course he does. We're friends aren't we?" Jade shook her head.

"No. I think he….like-likes you." Jen blinked.

* * *

On the other side of the school, Mr. Wilson was just finishing a speech to a new girl.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here was Jump City High, Ms…"

"Park." The girl replied. "Linda Park." Mr. Wilson nodded.

"Ah, yes, Linda. Well I hope you enjoy your time here."

"Thank you Mr. Wilson." Linda said before waking out of his office. She turned a corner and bumped into Kitten, knocking her down in the process.

"Ohmigod! I am so sorry!" Linda apologized, offering Kitten her hand. Kitten eyed it like it had slime running down it and had Mindy and Maddy help her up instead.

"Sorry." Linda apologized again. "I'm Linda Park."

"Hi Linda." Kitten said in her sappy-sweet prep voice. "I'm Kitten Moth-the most popular girl in the freshman class, and this is Mindy and Maddy."

"Wow. The most popular girl? Wow!" Linda was in awe. "It's so nice to meet you Kitten!" she shook Kitten's hand wildly.

"Okay, okay, enough!" Kitten pulled her hand back. She ran her hands through her blonde hair and smoothed her skirt.

"I'm guessing you're new." Maddy guessed. Linda nodded.

"Yup! Just moved here on Friday!" Linda smiled. "Today's my first day here, and mom says we'll be staying here until the end of October because my dad is in the army."

"Cool-ness." Mindy smiled.

"So, do you know anyone besides us?" Kitten asked. Linda shrugged.

"I used to live here when I was younger and I had a friend, but I don't know if he goes here or not. We're about the same age."

"Who?" Maddy asked.

"His name is Wally. Wally West." Kitten grinned.

"Oh! He goes here. He hangs out with this one guy Dick Grayson and his friends along with this girl Jen." Linda perked up at 'this girl Jen.'

"Huh?"

"He's always hanging out with either this one girl Jen Hex or Dick Grayson and his friends. Or his two friends Garth Aqua and Roy Harper and his girlfriend Jade something who is Jen's best friend." Mindy told her.

"Jen Hex?" Linda asked. Kitten nodded.

"That's her name. She has pink hair and freakish looking pink eyes and she's kinda creepy."

"Almost Goth!" Mindy added. Linda blinked.

"Pink hair?" Kitten nodded. "Sounds tacky." Maddy nodded.

"Oh my gosh, it so is! But I heard it was natural because it's grown in the last month and we can't see different colored roots and she never smells like dye."

"Is she like…a mutated albino or something?" Linda asked, disgusted that Wall would even _consider_ hanging out with this…this….thing.

"Who knows?" Mindy asked.

"Who cares?" Kitten added. "She's so creepy! Also as creepy as that girl Rachel Roth, who is like, almost the same as Jen, but she has purple hair and I heard that her hair color was natural too."

"Whoa. Do all the creepy girls have colored hair?" Linda asked. Mindy shrugged.

"Why would we care?" Linda sighed and looked down at her schedule.

"Where's Mrs. Rouge's room?"

"Down the hall by the gym." Kitten told her. "You should have lunch with us today. We can fill you in on all of the details."

"Okay." Linda smiled before running off.

* * *

"Mrs. Rouge?" The woman looked up to see Linda at her desk. "I'm Linda Park and am supposed to be in your class." Mrs. Rouge nodded.

"Ah yes. My new student. Please take your seat. Class vill be begin shortly." Linda nodded and looked around the room. Her eyes fell on a boy with red hair before falling on a girl with pink hair.

Linda made a face at the girl, not pleased. But she put a grin on her face and squealed,

"Wally!" who turned at the sound of his name.

"Linda? Is that you?" Linda nodded and ran over to him.

"Wally! I've missed you so much!" She hugged him. Jen cleared her throat. Wally looked back at her.

"Oh! Linda, this is my friend Jen. Jen, likewise." Jen forced a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you Linda."

"You too." Linda lied. "Can I sit here?" she asked. "Thanks." she sat down where Wally was sitting, so Wally would have to sit on the other side of her. Jen scowled.

And Jen wasn't sure if it was the light or something, but she could've sworn that Linda was more than happy to be separating her and Wally.

* * *

A/n: Die Linda! DIE! Die a pianful death and go to Hell!! (Which, by the way, is a small town in Norway and it's really cold, so it's alway frozen-"when Hell freezes over")

I didn't do ANY character research (yes, I do research to help prevent OOC-ness) on Linda, so if she's OOC for the next few chapters, it's not my fault.

Now Linda was Wally's girlfriend (later wife) in the comics, so that's why I added her in. And yes, I sorta "support" LindaxWally, but this is the cartoon, not the comics (that's why it irks me when people write KF/Rae under the "cartoon" catagory instead of the "comic" catagory, but I've done that with Jericho and Kole, but still!) so Jinx wins.

I also had to re-write this twice. I accidentally deleted the first two copies.

**(EDIT: Some anon. reveiwer wanted me to clear up that army people don't move every month. Well you know what? This is MY fic, and it's going by MY rules! I never said army people move every month, it's just that Linda was going to be going to Jump City High for a month while her dad makes the transistion. I'm not an army expert people.)**


	21. Sour

"Hey," Wally caught up with Jen in the hallway after heath. "Thanks for being so nice to Linda. I'm glad you two really hit it off." he smiled.

'Hit off? No. But she did _rub_ off….maybe in the _wrong_ direction, but I can ignore that.' Jen thought to herself.

"It's nothing. I just really don't want to-"

"Wally!" Jen sighed as Linda ran to catch up with them. Latching herself onto Wally's left arm (cutting in between him and Jen…again), Linda grinned. "Aren't you glad that we have the same health class?"

"Sure am! Aren't you Jen?" Wally turned to her.

"I'm sorry. Linda's overly-high-pitched squeal took out my hearing for a few seconds." Jen said coolly. Linda faked a laugh.

"You are such a kidder Jenny!" Linda faked another laugh. Jen narrowed her eyes.

"Don't call me Jenny." If you could see words, Jen would have ice hanging off of her last sentence.

"Why? It's a nice name."

"Do I look like I'm three?"

"No. But you're acting like you are." Linda giggled at her own joke and even Wally snickered, causing Jen cross her arms.

"Sorry Jen! But it was so (snicker) funny!" Jen's seethed.

"Alright." she picked up her pace, getting ahead of the two. "Have fun walking alone Wally!" she called over her shoulder before breaking out into a run down the hallway.

"Walking alone?" Linda asked. Wally shrugged.

"Sometimes, Jen and I walked home together." Linda looked revolted before she shook it off.

"Well, you can walk with me today." she grinned. Wally smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

"That fucking little bitch!" Jen slammed her locker.

"Are you okay Jen?" Jen whirled around to see Karen behind her.

"Oh yes! I'm so happy! Oh so happy! Today is like a magical fairy kingdom with little pink unicorn and pixies dancing around." Jen flashed a smile. "What do you think?" she asked, coldly.

"I'm guessing some girl ticked you off." Jen sighed.

"You thought right." she sank onto the floor. Karen knelt down next to her.

"Okay, what happened?" Karen asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Jen sighed. Karen shrugged.

"Okay. Just at _least_ come to lunch." she stood up.

"Fine." Jen agreed. Karen grinned.

* * *

"Hey everyone!" Jen looked up to see Wally with his lunch tray and Linda right behind him.

'Oh God.' Jen hid her face.

"This is Linda. She was one of my best friends when we were younger." Wally grinned as she introduced Linda. Kori was the first one to react.

"Hello friend of Wally's!" she jumped up and hugged her. "It was wonderful to know that Wally has another friend!" she grinned.

"Nice to meet you Linda." Dick smiled. "I'm Dick, and that was Kori. And this is Rachel, Gar, Victor, Karen, Toni, Roy, Jade, Garth and Jen."

"Hi everybody." Linda smiled as she sat down.

"Uh…I uh….I'm getting a soda." Jen said quickly, standing up. Toni looked at her and then back again at Jen's unopened soda. Apparently, Wally noticed this too and stood up, only to have Linda pull him down again.

"Don't waste your time Wally. She said she wanted another soda." Linda told him.

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing. Don't spend your time thinking about her." Linda told him. Wally looked at where Jen was turned the corner into the hallway and sighed.

"Alright." Toni rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go see if Jen's okay." Linda laughed.

"Is she ever?" Wally chuckled. Toni crossed her arms.

"Shut up." she hissed. "Besides, the soda machine is that way." Toni pointed in the opposite direction which was across the cafeteria to where Jen had gone.

"She's probably crazy." Linda turned to Wally. "I thought she was a freak. Looks like I was right." she giggled. Wally cracked a smile.

"I said _**shut up**_!" Toni snapped before running off. Linda faked a hurt expression when Wally turned back to her. Wally, of course, took pity on her.

"It's okay. Toni just needs to get used to you. Jen too."

* * *

"Jen!" Toni turned to corner. No Jen. No…a flash of pink rounded another corner. "Jen!" she chased after her friend. "Jen! I-whoa!" Toni fell on the floor. "What the-Jen!" turned out, Toni had just tripped _over_ Jen who was hugging her knees. Toni crawled over to her.

"Jen, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?!" Jen demanded.

"Yikes. Uh…no." Jen sighed and Toni sat next to her. "Alright, what's going on?"

"Nothing in particular….just that I'm not to happy about Wally's new friend." Jen pulled Wally's latest gift out of her jacket pocket and began plucking the red petals off on by one…

Later after lunch, Wally was almost horrifed when found a pool of blood? No. Rose petals, with one still hanging off the stem...

* * *

A/n: Yeah! You tell her Toni! ("I said _**shut up**_!")

I'm not too happy 'bout Linda, but I had to add her in because this is the Wally/Jen fic out of the four.


	22. Jinxed

A couple weeks went by and it was now October. Linda had become more like Wally's new jacket, and Jen was not pleased. After a sleepover at Toni's house, she admitted that she had a crush on him. Good news? Now Kori, Rachel, Karen, Toni and Jade were all on her side and the five of them started to become spiteful to Wally for being so oblivious to Jen's feelings. The bad news? There was nothing they could do about it without ruining what little relationship Jen and Wally had already.

Linda had apologized to Kitten for blowing her off, but Kitten had made it look like it was no big deal. But oh boy was it! Kitten's plan to destroy the mastermind behind the flour prank was a complete success. Jen was getting more and more reserved each day, much to Kitten's delight.

* * *

"Ooh look Wally-kins!" Linda squealed. "A Halloween dance!" she pointed to a poster. It was true-there was going to be a dance at the end of the month, and there were posters everywhere to advertise it.

'Wally-kins?' Jen asked herself in disgust. 'Can she get any clingier?' However, much to Jen's dismay, Wally didn't mind the pet name.

"Cool! Are you going?" Linda shrugged.

"I was hoping you'd take me." Wally smiled.

"Okay." Linda rolled her eyes.

"No silly! You're supposed to ask me!" she giggled. Wally smiled.

"Okay." he turned to face her. "Linda do you want to go to the Halloween dance with me?" Linda grinned.

"Like a date?" Wally shrugged.

"Yeah I guess." Linda clapped.

"Oh I would love to go with you!" she threw her arms around his neck. Jen's jaw dropped and she just stood there, watching in horror as Linda kissed Wally's cheek and ran off to class. Wally seemed to float and knocked Jen over in the process.

"Oh. Sorry Jen." He apologized. "I didn't see you." Jen glared at him.

"We walked in together. Remember?" Jen asked icily. Wally was taken aback with Jen's cold attitude.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Me?! You've barely looked my way in over a week, you treat me like I don't exist, and if you haven't noticed, I'm not too fond of your new drapes!" Wally narrowed his eyes.

"Linda's not drapes!" Jen scoffed.

"Could've fooled me." she said with an eye roll.

"At least she's nice enough to tolerate you!"

"Tolerate me? I have to deal with her!"

"No you don't! Linda has been so nice to you! And you've treated her like shit!"

"I've treated _her_ like shit?! Have you seen the way she glares at me?!"

"No. But I've seen the way to treat her so badly!"

"Hey guys! What's-" Dick stopped and his friends when she saw Wally and Jen glaring daggers at each other.

"I can't believe you're letting a girl walk all over you!"

"I can't believe you're acting like such a bitch! She was my best friend! The least you could do it show some respect!"

"Why the hell should I show that bitch respect?! I was here first!"

"Who cares?!"

"I do! And maybe you would too if you even cared about anyone else besides your new fashion statement!" Jen chuckled in spite of herself.

"You don't know what your talking about!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't! Now shut the fuck up Jinx!" Jen gasped. Karen covered her eyes.

"Oh no." Jen blinked in disbelief.

'Did I just hear right? Did I just hear _Wally West_ call me the name I thought he never would?' she asked herself. Looking up at him, Jen realized her answer was 'yes' and she blinked back tears and ran down the hallway, shoving Kori, Gar and Roy out of her way in the process. Rachel was the first to speak.

"That was uncalled for Wally." she said coolly.

"What? It's not like she ever cared about what Linda. Or me for that matter."

"What if she did?" Karen shot at him. Wally blinked in surprise.

"Come on girls." Jade said while glaring at Wally. "Let's go. Jen!" then Jade ran after her best friend. Kori, Karen, Toni and Rachel behind her.

"Not cool man. Not cool." Victor sighed.

"What?" Wally demanded.

"Wally, I think you went too far." Dick told him.

"He didn't go far enough if you ask me." Linda said from behind Wally. "Someone needed to put Jen in her place."

"See?" Wally asked. "At least someone agrees with me."

"But you should know better than to call Jen 'Jinx'." Roy said.

"Who cares?" Linda asked with an eye roll.

"You, of all people, should." Victor said in a tone that should put Linda in her place. "Before you came, nothing like this ever happened."

"Well, time for a little change." Linda crossed her arms. "Jinxie has got to go." Wally bit his lip. What if Jen was right?

* * *

"DAMMIT!" Wally slamed the hard bathroom walls once he was alone. He buried his head in his hands and a couple tears slipped out from under his hand.

* * *

A/n: OMFG. Die Linda DIE!! (I know I've said that, what, three times, but who cares?)

Ooh. Wally's all "what have I done?" Kinda cute from my KF/J PoV.

And don't worry, Jen's going to get her REVENGE! Mwahahahhahaha! (insert more evil laughter here 'cuz I want my soda)


	23. This Is Halloween part 1

A couple more weeks went by and soon it was a couple days before the Halloween dance.

"Is it me, or does it feel like whoever's explaining this just skipped a couple weeks so they could get to the good part?" Karen asked.

"I know." Rachel agreed. "Weird."

"So what are you going to be?" Toni asked. "I was thinking either spy or rock star." the six of them were at Karen's house discussing their costumes and Toni held up a spy outfit and a rock star outfit.

"Spy." Rachel said.

"What are you doing to be Rachel?" Kori asked. "I'm going to be a princess." She held up a lavender dress.

"I'm going as a vampire." Rachel said simply. "All I need is a cape."

"I was thinking geisha." Jade told them. "Should I have a fan?"

"Yes." Karen replied. "A fan is a must. I'm going as a genie." Karen said as she held up a yellow sequined belly shirt and a set of matching pants. "What about you Jen?"

"Elphaba." No answer. Just a few odd looks. "From Wicked?"

"Oh….I see." Toni nodded. "What are you wearing?"

"A black skirt and shirt." Jen answered plainly. "I still need a hat thought…" she handed Toni her costume.

"Girl you could wear that to a funeral!" Karen told her, grabbing the outfit out of Toni's hands. "Okay, Jen, you're getting Wally back. Have an idea! Toni!"

"Yeah?" She asked, biting into a muffin.

"Hand me some scissors!' Toni placed a pair of scissors into Karen's hand.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, eyeing Karen.

"Making Jen's costume!" Karen said, opening the scissors. "I'm not sure about you, but that Linda girl has gone _too_ far!"

"I agree!" Kori nodded. "I believe she has taken over Wally and his thoughts!"

"Finally! Someone understand me!" Jen threw her arms up in the air.

"So what's the plan?" Jade asked.

"Nothing really. I'm just going to play with fire. And I don't care if I get burned." Karen began cutting the skirt…

* * *

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Jen, please!" Jade pleaded. "You have to come out sometime!" Jen groaned.

"Fine." Jen emerged out of her room. Karen had cut the skirt so it looked tattered and instead of reaching the floor, it barley reached her mid-thigh. She had also cut the shirt so it exposed some of Jen's stomach and cut the sleeves so that the sleeves were tattered to. Karen had also equipped Jen with a classic witch's hat and had Toni give her some high heeled boots.

"Oh Jen! You look awesome!" Jade gasped. She was wearing a long green kimono and her black hair was tied up in a bun, accented with hair sticks. Jade was wearing green flip flips and she had a fan, much to Karen's delight.

"Do you think Karen's 'plan' will work?" Jen asked as the two friends walked outside where Toni's limo was waiting.

"Sure!" Jade smile. When Toni opened the door, she gasped.

"Jen! This is brilliant!" she gasped again. "Is that a real kimono?" Jade nodded. "It's gorgeous!"

"Thanks." Jade closed the door and they began moving.

"Toni what are you doing?" Jen asked when Toni removed her hat that revealed Jen's pink hair wrapped up in a bun.

"Fixing your hair." Toni told her, pulling the bun out, letting Jen's hair frame her face. "There we go." she put her hat back on.

"Linda's is going to turn green!" Jade grinned.

* * *

"Karen! Kori!" Toni ran up to them in her spy costume which was a tight black leather bodysuit and her hair was combed down. "What happened to the princess thing?" she asked Kori who was dressed up like a French maid.

"I changed my mind." Kori smiled. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Jade grinned.

"You got a fan!" Karen clapped. "Where's Jen?"

"Right here." Karen turned to see Jen standing behind her.

"Jen! Oh my…Revenge, here we come!"

"Boo." A voice behind Kori hissed. Kori shrieked.

"Rachel!" Kori fanned herself with the duster she had brought. "You scared me!"

"Isn't that what Halloween's for?" Rachel asked, lowering her arms. She had a long back dress on with a cape that pointed up like Dracula's and that was black on the outside, but a blood red on the inside. Jade laughed.

"She has a point. Come on. Let's go in." Then six girls made their way inside the school.

* * *

A/n: Jen (Jinx) as Elphie. Couldn't resist. I haven't read Wicked, but I have some songs from the soundtrack on my iPod (Dancing Through Life, Defying Gravity, For Good and Popular are my favorites) So that's why I made Jen Elphaba.

I love the line I gave Karen at the beginning: _"Is it me, or does it feel like whoever's explaining this just skipped a couple weeks so they could get to the good part?" Karen asked."_

Hope you liked


	24. This Is Halloween part 2

"Hey Gar!" Dick walked up to his friend. "Nice…uh…costume?"

"Like it?" Gar asked.

"What is it?" Victor asked, causing Dick to laugh.

"I'm a pimp!" Gar said, annoyed. Dick laughed again.

"What are you supposed to be Victor?"

"I'm Frankenstein." Victor laughed. "You?"

"Harry Potter." Dick replied.

"Hey guys." Roy and Garth came up to them.

"And what are you?" Gar asked.

"I'm Robin Hood." Roy answered. "And Garth here is…uh….some sort of seaweed?"

"I told you, I'm a fish!" Garth yelled.

"Hi." Dick turned to see Wally with Linda hanging off his arm.

"Oh look it's Kori! I'd better go say hi!" Dick ran off to where Kori was coming in.

"Yeah. Me too!" Victor made a break for it.

"Me three!" Gar ran after his friends. Wally sighed and looked at Roy and Garth.

"Hey look! It's Jade!" Roy ran to his girlfriend.

"Uh…Hey look food!" Garth waddled towards the snack table since his costume was hard to walk in. Linda rolled her eyes.

"Ignore them. They're just jealous that you have a date." she smiled.

"Yeah." Wally smiled back.

"Wally, could you get me some punch?"

"Of course." Wally walked over to the snack table where he bumped into a witch. "Sorry."

"For what? Bumping into me or calling me 'Jinx'?" the witch asked.

"Oh…Hi Jen." Wally looked at his feet.

"Why'd you do it?" Jen asked after a moment of silence, even though the music was blaring in the background.

"I don't know. Okay? I just did. I'm sorry." Jen sighed.

"Either way, I'm still mad at you. Now you can go back to your date. It's a win-win situation." Jen was about to walk away when Wally grabbed her arm.

"Not for you it isn't." he said quietly. Then he took the time to look her over. What he saw made his face flush. She could really pull off a short skirt. Unlike a certain someone he knew…

"Oh so now you care." Jen rolled her eyes. Wally sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry." Jen pulled away from him.

"Oh please! You've been acting like I don't even matter to you!"

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean for it to turn out this way!" Wally pleaded with her.

"No! You don't even care anymore!" Jen ran out into the hallway.

"Jen!" Wally ran after her.

* * *

"Please Rachel?" Kori asked. "Do you not wish to dance or have the fun?"

"Kori, I'm only here because you begged me to. Not because I wanted to." Rachel said dryly.

"Please?" Kori begged. "Everyone is doing the cool moves! Even Karen and Victor and Gar and Roy and Jade and everybody!"

"Would you stop bothering me?" Rachel asked. Kori nodded eagerly. Rachel sighed and stood up. "Alright." Kori clapped.

"We must find you a dancing partner!" Rachel paled.

* * *

"Jen! Wait!" Wally caught up with her.

"What?" she snapped. "What do you want?"

"Look, I'm really sorry about the last few weeks. I didn't know…You could've told me."

"And have Linda kill me? I don't think so."

"Linda's a nice girl. Why can't you see that?"

"Maybe to you. But to me, she glares at me, she calls me 'Jinx' and other names….I just don't want to deal with her anymore." Wally blinked. "What are you anyway?"

"Huh?"

"Your costume. What, or who, are you supposed to be?"

"Fiyero from Wicked. Why? Who are you?"

"A jazzed up version of Elphaba." Wally blushed.

"What a coincidence." Jen laughed a bit.

"Yeah…."

"Jen, I really am sorry." He said quietly. Jen sighed.

"I forgive you." she said at last. Wally grinned and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Jen blinked a couple times before she returned the hug. And Wally had enough sense to pull out of the hug first.

"Let's go back inside. I promise Linda some punch."

'Oh I'll give her a punch alright!' Jen thought, but she sighed instead.

"Fine." The two went back inside and Wally got some punch to give to Linda.

* * *

When he found her, she was with a guy that neither Jen or Wally knew. Which would've been fine if she wasn't shoving her tongue down his throat.

"Linda!" Wally dropped the cup in shock. Linda gasped and pulled out of her kiss with the guy she was making out with.

"This is not what it looks like!"

"Yeah. Looks like you have commitment problems." Jen retorted. Linda gawked.

"Wally-kins! What about 'us'? You know I would never-"

"Shut up!" Wally roared. "You have no right to lie to me and you had no right to call Jen 'Jinx'! You may have been my best fried when we were little, but it's time for a little change." he said quoting her. Linda was shocked. "And I'm changing the fact that there is no 'us' and Jen-" he wrapped his am around Jen's shoulder, "-is my best friend."

"Thank you." Jen smirked at Linda. "Looks like you're out of style, and out of luck." As if Jen had planned it, Linda's angel shirt split and ripped down the middle.

"Eek!" Linda shrieked as she tried to keep her top from falling off.

"Oops." Jen held up a pair of scissors. "Did I do that?" Linda ran out of the room, desperately trying to keep her shirt on. Wally smiled at Jen.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Apology accepted." Jen smiled back.

"Would you like to dance?" Wally asked. Jen nodded and he led her out onto the dance floor.

* * *

A/n: Mwahahaha! DIE LINDA! Die painfully and go to the _**real**_ Hell! (Not Norway)

Thus ends the "Linda Saga". And Wally as Fiyero - I actually made a KF tribute dubbed to the song Dancing Through Life hence his line "When you're as fast as me, time is something youve got plenty of," and I have Jinx as Galinda/Glinda. OOC much? lol.

I stole two of Jinx's lines. Anyone know which two episodes they're from? Whoever guesses right gets a virtual cookie.

Well now that Linda's out of the way, I'm going to switch the spotlight over to someone else now for a couple chapters. Anyone have any suggestions? Your choices are:

-Add some Gar/Rachel action

-Bring back the Dick/Kori/X triangle

-Some Karen/Vic stuff

-Let Toni and/or Garth have the spotlight

-More Roy/Jade fluff

Please tell me via la reveiw.


	25. Falling Red Leaves

After the drama of Linda had died down, Jen finally relaxed. And much to her pleasure, Linda moved that week. Kori was glad that Jen was no longer stressed since the two were friends and all, but it was also because Kori had her own problems to attend to…

* * *

Even since the Halloween dance, Dick had been…..withdrawn, and yet, possessive at the same time. Like he had to be with Kori every single second on every living day For example, he would call at seven thirty in the morning, and would talk to her until it was almost time for Victor to pick her up and drive her to school with Rachel, Gar and Karen, and sometimes Garth. Luckily for her, Kori was a fast dresser and didn't need breakfast everyday, so she never missed her ride.

But whenever she tried to talk to him in class or at lunch, he just pushed her away. Usually with a, "Sorry Kori. I missed breakfast and I'm really hungry." Or a "Sorry Kori, I have something after school and Bruce wants me to have my homework done." or "Sorry Kori, I have to really focus."

It was sorry this, sorry that. But Dick still called her ever day around seven thirty. And then he started to call her around eight at nigh and talked to her until after eleven, sometimes until midnight.

With Dick constantly calling her day and night, Kori was left exhausted and barely had time to grab a piece of toast in the morning.

Her exhaustion also showed in her grades and school work…

* * *

"Kori," Mr. Mod called her after class. Kori stopped and walked back to his desk.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Tell me duckie, is everything alright at home?" she nodded. "Are you out late at night?" she shook her head. "Are you doing drugs, or having sex with anybody?" Kori made a face and shook her head wildly. Mr. Mod frowned.

"Well, something must be going on, because your grade are atrocious." he told her, handing her the last quiz that they took last Friday. Kori took the paper and gasped; the paper was swimming with red pen marks. Many things were circled and some were crossed out with some side notes. Kori put a hand in her hair and ran her fingers through her bangs.

"Mr. Mod….how-what-but I never-" Kori cut herself off.

"You did tell me that you've read Wild Magic correct?" Mr. Mod asked. Kori nodded, still staring at the paper in disbelief. "Then why, may I ask, are you quiz answers wrong? Even the simplest answers like 'What is the name of Diane's horse?' The answer is 'Cloud'! Not 'Storm!' Or whatever you said." Mr. Mod sighed irritably. "For one of my best students, I expected more from you." he shook his head. "You may go." he scribbled something on a sticky note. "Give this to your next teacher if you are late for class." Kori took the note and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

Once she got to her locker, Kori sighed and looked down at her quiz.

35 percent. 35-freaking-percent. She blew it. She blew it big time.

"What's the matter cutie?" Kori turned to see Xavier leaning on another locker. Kori gasped slightly and faked a smile.

"Nothing is wrong. The red marks and noise from my intestines are quite enjoyable." Xavier was convinced, but looked concerned.

"Red marks? Like blood?" Kori shook her head and handed him her paper. "Whoa." Xavier looked up form the paper to find Kori hanging her head in shame. The two stood there in silence until it was broken the growl of Kori's stomach. She blushed.

"My apologies. I did not have any nourishment this morning." Xavier reached into his pocket and pulled out a bar of chocolate and offered it to Kori. She shook her head. "Oh no Xavier. I could not accept food from you."

"You wouldn't be taking it form me; it's more like a gift. I was going to give it to you anyway since you like chocolate so much." Kori took the chocolate and unwrapped the candy bar, nibbling on it.

"I give you thanks Xavier. I was in need of something to digest." Kori smiled and rewrapped the unfinished chocolate bar to put in her jacket pocket.

"Anytime cutie." Xavier checked his watch. "We have less than a minute until the bell rings." Kori gasped.

"Then we must make the haste! I do not wish to be delayed in class!" Xavier eyed the slip of paper in her hand.

"What's that?" He pointed to the sticky note. Kori looked down at it.

"Oh. Mr. Mod gave this to me so I wouldn't be marked as tardy." Xavier smiled.

"See? No rush." Kori cocked her head.

"But won't you be late?" She asked as the two walked at a normal pace to their next class. Xavier shrugged.

"Eh. I'm late anyway, so it won't really matter."

"Oh…" Kori blinked.

"So, how did you like the dance?"

"It was glorious! I never knew doing the cool moves would be so much fun!" Kori grinned. Xavier laughed.

"Did you like our dance?" Kori recalled the moment where she was Xavier has dance to 'Witch Doctor' together and nodded.

"It was very pleasing. They chorus sounded like a group of monkeys yes?" Xavier laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it did." He put an arm around her shoulders. "We should do that more often."

"Sound like monkeys?" Kori asked, confused. Xavier chuckled.

"No-dance together." Kori blinked a couple times.

"Okay." Kori grinned at him.

* * *

A/n: So _that's_ why Dick was hanging all over Kori. Heh-heh.

(sigh) This is going to be the last chapter for a couple days or so. School starts today so that's going to slow my chapter production down. Sorry.

Congrats to Hidden Iris, katara12171, and Agent of the Divine One for guessing one of the lines that I stole from Jinx in Titans Together. The other line was, "You're out of style...and out of luck," from Mother Mae Eye, but I changed it to: "(Looks like) you're out of style, and out of luck," which is close enough. Oh well. And katara12171 wanted the Dick/Kori/X triangle back, so I hope she liked that.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	26. The Third of the Eleventh part 1

The next day, Rachel woke up. She checked her calendar on her way down. Her eyes widened at the date.

'November 3rd,' she thought. 'Oh God…'

* * *

"Is Victor driving you to school again today honey?" Rachel's mom, Angela, asked. Rachel nodded in her haste and ran outside to where Victor was waiting with his 'baby.'

"Hey Rach!" Gar grinned as Rachel closed the door. No answer. "Rach? Yoo-hoo?' he waved his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Rachel."

"What?" she snapped. Gar was taken aback.

"Geez. Don't need to be so crabby." he eyed her. "I was just trying to start a conversation."

"Well, I'm ending it." Rachel huffed before turning back to the window and gazing out as Vic drove (with his 'grandmother' next to him of course.)

* * *

"Hey Kori, do you know what's wrong with Rachel?" Gar asked once they had gotten to school. Kori looked over Gar's shoulder to see Rachel growl at a few seniors and watched them jump out of the way.

"No." Kori replied, turning her attention back to Gar who sighed.

"She's been kinda crabby and snippy and stuff….more than usual." he told her. "And I wanna know!" Kori put her hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry friend. We will find out what is bothering Rachel." she reassured him.

Gar quickly spread the word to his friends and soon_ they _were wondering what was bothering Rachel.

* * *

"I don't remember her being so….bitter." Dick recalled to Roy in science class. "Only once a year, every year, today."

"You don't suppose something _bad_ happened, do you?" Dick shrugged.

"I don't know…"

* * *

"…That's odd." Toni replied when Jen told her in the hallway. "Only once a year, every year, today?" Jen nodded.

"That's what Dick, Kori, Gar and Victor said. But since I've only know Rachel for a couple months, I can't be one to judge." Toni nodded.

"I see…"

* * *

"…So do _you have_ any idea why Rachel's acting his way?" Garth shook his head.

"I haven't known her for very long." he replied. Wally narrowed his eyes.

"Jen said that it was once a year, every year, today." he said. Garth shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you."

* * *

"…something weird is going on with Rachel…" caught Kitten attention. She was in gym class and she overheard Kori and Xavier talking about Rachel.

"Once a year, every year, today?" Xavier asked. Kori nodded as they ran laps.

"I do not understand. What sort of event would cause Rachel's strange behavior?" Kitten smirked as she ran past them.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'd say it was her birthday." she called over her shoulder. Kori stopped running.

"What's wrong cutie?" Xavier asked, as he stopped.

"That is it! Rachel is distressed because it is her day of birth!" Kori exclaimed. Xavier raised an eyebrow.

"Why? If it was my birthday, I'd be bragging about it on no end." Kori shrugged.

"I do not know. But I think, for once, that Kitten might be correct…"

* * *

"Her birthday?" Kori sighed. Dick had given her the same response as Xavier. "That would explain the 'once a year, every year, today' pattern…" Kori snapped her fingers.

"Ah ha! Another reason why it might be Rachel's day of birth!" she beamed. "Your day of birth is once a year, ever year and on the same day! Dick! It _has_ to be Rachel's birthday!"

* * *

"Her birthday?!" Kory groaned. Wally, Jen, Toni, Jade and Garth the same response that she got from Dick and Xavier. "Yes." then Kori explained her birthday theory.

"I think she's right." Toni told them.

"Me to." Jade agreed. "I don't know what else would explain it."

"I see your point…" Garth told her. "But what if we're wrong?"

"How did you get this 'birthday' thing in the first place?" Jen asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh. I didn't-Kitten did."

"WHAT?!" the five of them were in shock.

"Kitten?! That prep who dates Fang and still flirts with Dick?" Wally asked in disbelief. Kori nodded.

"Yes. She suggested it in gym glass."

"If you say so." Toni shrugged.

* * *

A/n: Anyone know when Raven's birhtday _really_ is? Gah. Too many break lines...


	27. The Third of the Eleventh part 2

"Do _you_ have a cupcake?" Gar asked two girls. They looked at each other and then back at Gar, shaking their heads like he was crazy. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Come ON Gar. Stop bothering them!" She said firmly, pulling Gar by his ear and dragging him back to their table. "Sorry Chrissy! Sorry Gabby!" she called over her shoulder.

"Aw man! It's Rachel's birthday for crying out loud!" Gar whined. "We have to get her something!"

"How about you don't annoy her?" Victor asked. Karen snickered.

"He's right you know," Karen nodded. "Maybe if you shut up for the day." Kori giggled and Dick laughed.

"Yeah. Besides, it's not like you ever cared about her. Do you _like_ her Gar?" he asked.

"Does Gar like who?" a voice asked behind them, causing Kori to jump.

"Eek!" Kori jumped into Dick's lap, causing Dick to blush.

"Oh Dick!" Toni sang.

"What?"

_click!_

"What the-?" Dick blinked before he realized that Toni had her cell phone out and that since she was just as rich as him, her phone had a camera…. "Oh no…"

"Oh yeah!" Jade grinned like the freaking Cheshire cat.

"Check it out!" Toni showed Dick the picture of him and Kori with Kori on his lap.

"Damn…" Dick cursed under his breath.

"Damn is right man….especially since Kori's _still_ on your lap!" Victor pointed out, causing the entire group to howl with laughter.

"Ugh. Mom packed my a tuna sandwich! I HATE tuna!" Garth frowned. "Anyone want to trade?" he asked holding up his sandwich. Roy looked at his lunch and pulled out his sandwich.

"Egg salad." Garth shrugged and the two switched sandwiches. Garth took a huge bite out of the sandwich and…..

"SALMON?!" Garth turned a slight shade of green before basically puking. "What the hell?! Roy! You planned this didn't you?!"

His answer was Roy laughing.

"Roy!" Jade slapped her boyfriend.

"Ow." Roy rubbed the spot on where she had slapped him. "Jade…" Jade just rolled her eyes.

"Did anyone answer my question?" Rachel asked dryly, sitting next to Jen and Karen.

"No." Jen replied shortly before biting into her pizza.

"Ditto." Karen bit into her into her sandwich. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"SURPRISE!" Gar exclaimed.

"AH!" Rachel jumped in her surprise. "Gar! What the hell is going on?!" Gar looked down at his tofu with a crayon in it.

"Uh…Happy birthday." he smiled sheepishly. Rachel blinked in surprise and looked back at the rest of her friends.

"What he said." They said (save Toni) pointing to Gar.

"Ditto." Toni added with a mouth full of chips. Rachel blinked again.

"What is that?" she asked at last, eyeing the block of tofu.

"Uh….I couldn't….find you a cake. So I used my tofu instead. And Mr. Wilson wouldn't allow me to have a candle, so I used my blue crayon since blue's your favorite color." Gar smiled at her.

"Why?" was Rachel's short reply.

"Because it's your birthday. Shouldn't you be happy on your birthday?" Gar asked her, handing her the plate.

"Happy Birthday Rachel." she read off the plate that was written in Gar's messy handwriting. "Hope you have a nice day. Love, Gar and the gang." Rachel looked up at Gar and raised an eyebrow. Gar blushed.

"I know it sounds corny, but since we're friends and all-" he was cut off by Rachel doing something that completely blew everyone else away:

She had slipped her arms around Gar's neck and pulled him close to her body in a hug.

* * *

A/n: No break lines! Yes! And some Gar/Rachel-ness! (cheers) I kinda stole the 'birthday' thing from Brithmark (a RobRae shipper's must watch) and the hug form Spellbound (a BBRae shipper's must watch). Oh! And Rachel was freaking out about her birthday because, well...let's say her dad was drunk on her thrid birthday and hit her or something. 'Kay?

p.s. Chrissy and Gabby aren't OC's. They're friends on YouTube who got first and second in my Flinx video contest. And Gabby is known as dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14 here on fanfiction.


	28. Sweet Little Bumblebee part 1

* * *

"Hey Jen!" Jen turned at the sound of her name to see Wally running behind her.

"Oh. Hi Wally." She smiled once he caught up to her. "So…what class do you start with?" Wally pulled out his schedule.

"Uh…it's Tuesday, right?" Jen nodded. "Then I have…La classe de Espanola!" He said with an accent.

"Spanish class?" Jen asked with an amused look on her face.

"With Dick."

"I have art."

"Cool."

They walked down the sidewalk in silence for a few moments.

"Jen, look; I'm really sorry that I blew you off for Linda." Wally said, turning to her. Jen sighed.

"I know."

"But I can't help but feel terrible every time I think about it!" He insisted.

"Then stop thinking about it." Wally chuckled.

"I tried! But then every time I think about you, I think about how badly I treated you and how I called you 'Jinx' and then I think about blowing you off for Linda and-"

"Wait," Jen stopped walking. Wally stopped next to her.

"What?"

"You were thinking about me?" At this, a blush crept over Wally's face. But since it was November, you couldn't really tell since the cold air had made both of their faces a light shade of red.

"Uh…yeah. I think about all of my friends…." he grinned. Jen's gazed dropped for a second before her returned her eyes to him.

"Oh…we should probably get to school…..I don't want to be late." Then Jen continued walking, leaving Wally behind.

"…I just think about you more." Wally murmured once she was out of ear shot before he ran to catch up with her.

* * *

"Friend Dick!" Kori approached him as he was opening his locker.

"Hey Kori. What's up?" Dick smiled at her.

"Oh Dick! I picked some flowers from my mother's garden to give to you and our friends, but on the way here they…" she pulled the wilted flowers out of her pocket. "Are they sad? Is that why they look like they are crying?" Dick chuckled.

"No. It's just cold out. Here," he took them from her and pulled his water bottle out of his locker. Opening the water bottle, he placed the flowers in them before placing the water bottle in his locker. "They should be just fine with some fresh water." Kori grinned.

"Thank you Dick. I must go to my locker, or I might be late for class." Kori smiled again before heading down the hallway to her locker. Dick just smiled after her.

* * *

"Okay, I think that Victor should get a girlfriend because Dick and Kori like each other. And I think Wally and Jen like each other and Roy and Jade are dating." Gar declared.

"When'd you become matchmaker?" Rachel asked.

"Since that I discovered that Vic's still single. So, who should he date? You or Karen?"

"WHAT?!" Rachel squawked. "Gar, he's like my older brother!"

"Okay, not you. So Karen it is!" Gar grinned. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Hey, um…Rach?"

"What?"

"Could you um…maybe help me with getting Vic and Karen together?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"You can't be serious…"

"But I am! Please Rachel? Pretty please? I won't try to get you to eat tofu for a week!" Rachel eyed him and Gar held his breath.

"Make it a month."

"Yes!" Gar threw his arms around her in a big hug. Rachel was taken aback before she narrowed her eyes.

"Quit it."

* * *

"So I was thinking and-"

"Oh God. You're breaking up with me!" Jade gasped. Roy looked shocked.

"Breaking up? No! I was actually wondering if you wanted to come over for Thanksgiving dinner since it's only two weeks away." Jade let out a breath of relief.

"Oh….well, if it's just that, sure. I'd love to have Thanksgiving dinner with you." she smiled. Roy smiled back before he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

"Wait, what?" Victor's jaw dropped.

"I think you should ask Karen out." Gar repeated.

"And _you_ approved of this?" Victor eyed Rachel. She put her hands up in front of herself in defense. Victor scowled and turned back to Gar. "Are you freaking serious?" Gar nodded eagerly.

"Why not? I mean, have you _seen_ they way she keeps you on your toes?"

"Yeah. And hell is it embarrassing." Victor muttered.

"Well, me and Rae thought-"

"It's 'Rae and I,' Garfield." Rachel corrected him. "Also, don't call me 'Rae' and we didn't think this up-you did." Victor snickered before Gar glared at him.

"Anyway, I was thinking that any girl that can keep 'laid-back-cool-older-brother Victor Stone on his toes deserves to have him."

"Hey gang!" A voice greeted them form behind that caused Gar, Victor and Rachel to freeze in their tracks.

* * *

A/n: I'm a SO sorry for thw long wait! School's a bitch and homework's no help. Anyway, what is up with me and these two part mini sagas? (Or better called arcs.) I find it funny.

Anyway, since the thrid one in the series is going to be about Karen, Victor and Sara Simms (Oooh!) I thought that I should build something to work off of. Plus I threw in some Wally/Jen, Dick/Kori, Roy/Jade and the smallest bit of Gar/Rachel if you looked hard enough.

And Thanksgiving I decided was going to be the 28th in this fic, and right now in the fic, it's the 4th.


	29. Sweet Little Bumblebee part 2

"What?" Karen asked, annoyed.

"Uh…."

"Uh…."

"Hey Karen." Rachel greeted her, having already regained her self-control.

"Hi Rachel." Karen smiled before eyeing Victor and Gar. "So, what'd I miss?" Gar opened his mouth to speak, but Rachel beat him to it.

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that Gar's trying to set you up with Victor." Karen's brown eyes widened before darting from Rachel, to Gar, to Victor and repeat the process.

"You can't be serious…"

"Oh but he is." Rachel replied, mimicking Gar and a game show host. "He thinks that any girl that can keep a laid back guy like Victor on his toes deserves to have him." After she said this, Rachel's toothy grin dropped back to her regular expression.

"Is this true?" Karen asked Gar.

"Uh…but you see! I was just…..yes." Karen frowned.

"Garfield Logan, you have to be the most pathetic person I have ever met."

"Hey!" But Karen just turned on heel and stormed down the hallway. Victor glared at Gar.

"Nice job. What if I did like her?"

"Wait, you actually _like_ Karen?" Gar asked. Victor blinked.

"Uh…."

"Oh my God! Victor, you like Karen!" Gar jumped. "Hey Karen! Wait!" Gar bolted after her. Victor put his head in his hand.

"Do you like Karen?" Rachel asked once Gar had turned the corner.

"Maybe." Victor said into his hand. Rachel was silent for a few seconds before she put a hand on Victor's shoulder.

"You're screwed." she said bluntly.

"Gee. Thanks." Victor shot sarcastically. Rachel flashed a smile.

"Anytime."

* * *

"Karen! Karen!" Gar ran to catch up with her.

"What?!" she demanded, turning on heel.

"Look, I'm sorry!" Gar whimpered. "I didn't mean for this kind of this to happen it's just…..look, Victor's only had one girlfriend and she treated him like a piece of shit." Karen just rolled her eyes.

"And?" Gar opened his mouth but was cut of by Karen. "Oh wait-you want me to date him because you want him to be happy again, right?" Gar closed his mouth.

"Yeah that's pretty much it…." he said, his voice trailing off. Karen rolled her eyes again.

"Look, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, I just came from a tough neighborhood; and these little warm-fuzzies you're talking about, don't exist. If you want Vic to date me-hell. If _Vic_ wants to date me, he's gonna have 'ta ask me himself." Karen sighed. "I'm not some damsel in distress. I was hurt too you know." she put a hand on Gar's shoulder and locked gazes with him before walking away. Gar turned to watch her walk away and sighed.

"Vic's gonna hate me…" he muttered.

* * *

On the other side of the school, Kitten Moth was very happy.

"Guys! Look!" she pointed to a poster and Mindy and Maddy flocked around her.

"It's the cheer leading tryouts." Maddy said slowly.

"Well duh!" Kitten glared at her.

"And they're after Christmas break." Mindy chirped.

"And it's only November." Maddy added.

"So? I'm so trying out!" Kitten clapped. "This is going to pound that little bitch Kori into the dust!" Mindy and Maddy exchanged glances and shrugged.

* * *

_**BRING! BRING!**_

It was finally the end of the day, leaving a very happy Victor. Now maybe he wouldn't be so….embarrassed maybe?

Sitting under a big tree in the front school yard, Victor sighed and watched the various students walk past him. A few minutes later, someone sat next to him.

"So, exciting day huh?" Karen asked. Victor nodded. "Thought so…Look," she shifted so she was facing him, "Rachel explained everything to me. 'Kay?" No answer.

"Victor, if you wanted to date me, why didn't you say so?"

"Because I was worried that you'd turn me down." Karen laughed.

"Well you're never going to judge something if you don't try it! Like Toni, at one of our sleepovers; she said she hated stir-fry, but Kori and I got her to try some and now it's her favorite food." Victor smiled a bit.

"Yeah…but you don't know what it's like!" Karen laughed again.

"Oh please. Are you still a virgin?" Victor looked at her like she was crazy and nodded. "Wish I could say the some thing."

"WHAT?!" Victor gawked at her. Karen glanced at him with an amused look.

"Now you know that I know what it's like."

"But….but…..but-"

"But nothing. Trust me Victor, you have no idea what 'it's' _really_ like." And with that, she stood up with him behind her.

"But I-" he was cut off by Karen's lips pressed to his.

"And now you do." she said with a slight smirk before walking away, adjusting her backpack.

* * *

A/n: I was watching "Bring It On" and two of it's fallow ups, (Bring It On Again and Bring It On: All or Nothing) and that's where the cheerleading came from. I made Karen kinda...I don't know...darker. I mean, all that additude had to be driven by SOMETHING. So why not angst?

Now Vic knows Karen likes him...but I find any Victor (Cyborg) pairing to write so damn hard! But I have to make it easier for me because Victor's love life will be the main focus of the thrid story. Ooh.

Well, I'm now returning the focus on Jen and Wally in the next couple chapters, so keep an eye out for that.


	30. Flowers For You

Jen woke up the next morning with a pain in her backside. Placing her hand on her sheets, she felt a wet spot and gasped.

"Fuck." she cursed under her breath.

* * *

After she had thrown everything but her mattress in the wash, she showered and dressed and grabbed a handful of peanut butter cups before heading out the door.

* * *

"Peanut butter cups?" Jade asked after Jen had devoured a few that had come out of her jacket pocket. Jen nodded. "But shouldn't you be having something more-"

"I woke up with blood on my sheets Jade." Jen growled. "It went through to the mattress cover. I should be able to eat anything I fucking want to." and with that, Jen stormed ahead of her. Jade just stopped walking.

"Oh shit…."

* * *

"Rachel! Rachel!" Rachel turned her head to see Jade running up to her. "Rachel!"

"I heard you the first two times." Rachel said dryly. "What?"

"It's Jen! Her hormones are on a feral rampage!" Jade lowered her voice. "Code _RED_." she hissed. Rachel looked at her in surprise.

"Are you serious?" Jade nodded.

"Go tell Kori and Karen. I'll tell the guys." Rachel nodded back and both of them went in opposite directions.

* * *

"Kori." Rachel put a hand on her friend's shoulder as she approached her locker. Kori turned around.

"Oh! Pleasant greetings my friend!" Kori wrapped her arms around Rachel in a hug.

"Kori, this is serious." Rachel squirmed out of the hug. Kori gasped and released Rachel and let her friend regain her composure.

"What is wrong?"

"Jen's code red." Kori gasped. "Go tell Karen immediately!" Kori instantly nodded and obeyed, running off to find Karen.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Karen had gawked once Kori had told her the news. "You know we have to find a way to tell the guys." she warned.

"Why? Is it not bad enough that Jen is the code red?" Kori asked, cocking her head.

"Because…when Jen's having a code red, she gets kinda moody." Karen whispered. Kori gasped.

"Then we must tell them immediately!"

* * *

"She WHAT?!" Dick's jaw dropped when Jade had told them the news at lunch. Luckily for the guys, none of the had early morning classes with Jen and Wally hadn't come because he had a doctor's appointment.

"Dude! Too much info!" Gar covered his ears.

"Jade," Roy put an arm around her shoulders. "Why are you telling us this?"

"Because when Jen's….you know…..she's not exactly little-miss-sunshine. If you value your life, you'd tell the rest of your friend and _stay away_ from her until this is over." Jade told them.

"What about Wally?" Garth asked

"What _about_ Wally? He'll be fine." Jade waved the matter off.

"Hey Jade, where's Jen's locker?" Dick asked.

"Down that that way." Jade replied, pointed behind her.

"Well, someone needs to beat Wally to her locker." Gar said. "Because I think I just saw him."

"Yeah someone do-AHHHH!" Jade screamed once she realized what Jen could do to Wally and ran after him before he got to Jen.

* * *

Rounding the corner, Jade came to a halt and ducked back behind the corner when she was Jen and Wally approaching her.

"He's dead…" Jade whispered. 'Be careful Wally! Jen's hormones can be like temperature spikes!' she tried to tell him mentally. But it didn't work because...

"Hey Jen!" Wally grinned. Jen whirled on him.

"WHAT?!" she barked. Wally jumped.

"Uh…."

"If you don't have anything at least half-decent to say, leave!" Jen slammed her locker shut.

"Wait Jen!" Wally ran in front of her and pulled a rose out of his hoodie pocket. "Here." He held it out to her. Jen blinked and took the rose carefully and just stared at her. Her eyes darted between the rose and Wally before she burst into tears.

"Ah!" Wally jumped back as Jen slumped down to the floor crying. "Uh…." he knelt down next to her only to have Jen grab his hoodie and burying her head into it. Wally blinked in surprise before cautiously patting her back.

"Um…you're going to be okay Jen." Wally rubbed her back, still uncertain if this was a good idea. She sobbed into his chest. "Uh…what did I do?"

"It's just the (sob) nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!" Jen sobbed again and Wally reached down and stroked her hair and pressed his lips to her temple. Luckily for him, Jen was too busy crying to notice…or say anything.

From her spot around the corner, Jade let out a breath of relief and ran back to the cafeteria.

* * *

A/n: Wah. Too many break lines. Anywho...

School's a bitch and I haven't TOUCHED my laptop in days because of it. I've started ANOTHER story. I'm a bad little girl. But luckily for you, you can click the "next chapter" button instead of the "submit reveiw" button this time - lucky you.

p.s. I know what Jen's going through. Trust me, NOT fun (but I think only girls would get my point...)

p.p.s. Anyone catch the chapter title? "Flowers For You" oppoesed to the other chapter titled "Flours For You"? (hinthintnudgenudge)


	31. Thankful Friends

A few weeks passed and it was now Thanksgiving break. Jade and Roy had their parent arrange for Jade to spend the weekend over at Roy's house.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Jade smiled, hugging Roy. Roy laughed.

"You bet! We can hang out, watch movies, play video games, go to the arcade-"

"Go shopping, get our nails done, gossip." Roy threw Jade an irked look and she flashed a smile.

"Fine. I'll calm down with the 'guy stuff'." Roy sighed. Jade laughed.

"And we don't have to get our nails done." Roy kissed her cheek.

"Done."

"Friends!" Kori ran up to them. "You must join me in the Giving of Thanks! We shall have the cranberries, the pie of pumpkins, and my own traditional Tamaranean dish of stuffed glorg!" Kori beamed.

"A what?" Karen raised an eyebrow.

"Stuffed glorg." Kori replied. "It it much like your large bird."

"Turkey?"

"That would be the one." Karen nodded slowly.

"Sorry gang, I'd love to, but my mamma wants to go back to Steel City for Thanksgiving." she told the group, giving Victor a side glance. Victor blushed slightly before waving it off.

"Same here. My aunt and uncle want me to have Thanksgiving with my parents in Keystone City." Wally added.

"I'm having tofu!" Gar declared with a grin. There was a silence. "What?"

"Okay, that was _way_ off topic." Toni said, putting her hands on her hips. "Anyway, dad wants me to eat with my mom back in New Zealand, but I'm thinking that I'd just latch onto Kori and eat there." Kori clapped.

"Glorious!" she embraced Toni in one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"What about you Dick?" Victor asked. Dick just shrugged.

"I was planning on eating at home-"

"Nonsense!" Kori exclaimed. "You shall accompany Toni and myself!" Dick smiled.

"Okay, I guess I'll do that. What about you Rachel?" Dick asked turning to his friend.

"I was just going to stay in my room."

"All weekend?" Garth asked, raising an eyebrow. Rachel nodded.

"Why not? I've done it before."

"I will not allow it!" Kori said forcefully. "You shall eat with Dick, Toni and myself!" Rachel blinked.

"I don't think I can…"

"But you must!" Kori insisted. Rachel sighed.

"Fine I'll eat Thanksgiving dinner with you."

"What about you man?" Gar asked Victor. "Dude! You should come over to my house! Maybe Jen and Garth too!"

"Oh no." Jen shook her head. "I'm not going to be the only girl."

"Then come with us!" Jade smiled at her friend. "I don't think Roy would mind. Would you?" Jade looked at Roy who shook his head.

"No not at all. You'd be welcome to come Jen."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll-"

"Hey why you come with me?" Wally offered. "I was going to stat here with my aunt and uncle anyway. Garth, you cane come too."

"As long as it's not fish, I'm in." Garth smiled.

"Jen?" Wally asked her. Jen sighed and nodded.

"Fine I'll come." Wally broke out into a grin.

"Yes!" He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Dude! This is going to be so much fun!"

"Uh-huh…." Jen nodded slowly, squirming out of the hug.

"And Victor can eat with me!" Gar grinned. Victor laughed.

"As long as it's not your tofu crap."

"Fine."

* * *

A/n: Yes! No breaklines! And it's not a two parter! (cheers) Let's see...I think I'll do some more Vic/Karen stuff and more Gar/Rachel and some Dick/Kori. What do you think?

And no, glorg is actually some sort of Tamaranean jelly, but here, it's like turkey.


	32. On The First Day of Christmas

"Good morning Master Dick." Alfred said, coming in with a silver tray that had Dick's breakfast on it. "The cook prepared eggs benedict this morning. With a side of bacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice." Alfred informed him and he placed the tray on Dick's nightstand.

"What time is it?" Dick asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up in his bed.

"Seven a.m., Master Dick. Now I suggest you hurry, Master Bruce let you sleep in." Dick nodded sleepily and nibbled on a piece of bacon while he reached over to his backpack on the floor to get his cell phone and dialed Kori's number.

* * *

"I'll get it!" Komi yelled as the phone rang. "What?!"

"Whoa, whoa. Easy Komi." Dick's voice came over the receiver.

"Oh, it's you." Komi put a hand on her hip. "So what do you want Wonder Boy?"

"Don't call me that!" Dick snapped. "I want to speak to Kori." Komi put her hand over the receiver.

"Hey Kori!" Komi yelled.

"Yes?" Kori sang from upstairs.

"Wonder Boy wants to talk to you!" Komi waited for a few moments as her sister came down the stairs, fully dressed and was currently brushing her hair.

"Thank you Komi." But Komi was already back in the kitchen to finish her breakfast. Kori blinked before turning her attention to Dick.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hey Kori. Um…"

"Yes?"

"Uh…I can't drive you to school today. I got up really late."

"Okay."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not. If you got up late, it was not your fault since Alfred usually wakes you."

"Yeah, Bruce let me sleep in."

"Is that all?" Kori asked. Dick thought for a moment before he said,

"Yeah. I'll see you at school Kori."

"Good bye Dick." And even though Dick couldn't see her, he knew Kori was smiling.

* * *

"No!" Gar cried in despair. "It's December! Why can't we have snow?!"

"Maybe it's because we live in _California_!" Rachel suggested rather violently.

"But…but….but-"

"Man if you're lucky, maybe Dick will bring us to his fancy resort in the Alps." Victor said from the front seat. The dog next to him barked.

"Yeah Vic! Woof!" Gar cracked himself up. "Listen to your grandma Vic!" He kept laughing until Rachel hit him with her book.

"Idiots," she rolled her eyes and Victor pulled up to Kori's drive way and Kori ran out with a muffin in her hand.

"Hello friends!" she grinned. "How are you this December first?"

"We don't have snow!" Gar crossed his arms.

"Of course we don't Gar. We live in California." Kori told him. Rachel smirked and Gar just grumbled.

* * *

"Okay, twenty-five days until Christmas, nineteen days until we get out for winter break," Jen counted.

"That's like…three weeks!" Toni cried. "I want Christmas now! My mom makes the best cookies…" she mourned for the lack of cookies for a few seconds.

"O…Kay…" Jade nodded slowly. "That's just weird. But I can't blame her. My parents wants me to stay home and do family Christmas stuff. My mom can't cook to save her life, but dad makes the best pie ever!" Jade licked her lips.

"My grandma comes over from Florida and make honeycomb," Karen told them. "It takes so good with chocolate."

"Honeycomb with chocolate?" Toni asked, "What have you been?!" Karen laughed.

"Jade!" The four girls turned at Jade's name and saw Roy running up behind them with Garth behind him.

"Hi Roy," Jade hugged him. "Hello Garth." she smiled

"Hey Jade," Garth smiled back. "So what's everybody talking about?"

"Christmas." the four girls answered in unison. Roy laughed as the six teenagers walked into the school.

"Wow. It's almost Christmas, and it still looks like July," Roy grinned.

"Sometimes I wish we had snow," Toni sighed.

"You're not the only one," Garth told her.

"What about Dick?" Roy asked.

"What about him?" Jen countered.

"He, well, Bruce, has this mountain lodge in the Alps."

"Ooh!" Toni had stars in her eyes. "Now, who can get Dick to do anything they want?"

"Kori." everyone said in unison before bursting out into peals of laughter.

* * *

A/n: I'm getting (fairly) good at Dick/Kori! Yes!

I'm a bad little girl. I haven't updated ih a while...I'll work on that. I've started another story (which I'll probably post on deviantART) and I have like...three of them that I haven't posted...I'm working on it.

And I don't think that they'd get snow in Jump City do you?


	33. Can We Come?

"You want me to what?" Kori cocked her head.

"Ask Dick to bring us to his mountain lodge in the Alps for Christmas!" Toni was on her knees. "Pl-eeeeeeeeeeee-ease Kori?"

"Oh…..I guess I could-"

"Yes! You're the best!" Toni jumped up and down before regaining composure. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have social studies." Kori waved as Toni rushed down the hallway to her class. Turning her attention back to her locker, Kori pulled out her computer text book and binder and put her backpack in her locker before closing it.

"Hey Kori." Kori turned to see Dick.

"Oh. Hello Dick!" she grinned. "May I assist you?"

"Yeah….look, I'm sorry I had to leave you to get picked up by Vic and his…'grandma,' but I really did get up late…"

"That is the okay Dick. You were not able to take me to school today. I am not angry with you."

"Oh…You're not?"

"No…should I be?"

"No, I just thought that you'd think I'm just blowing you off or something."

"Dick, you are my best friend. I trust you." Dick sighed a breath of relief.

"Okay. Well, see you later." Kori nodded as Dick ran to_ his_ locker before he was late for class. Closing her own locker, she made her way to Rachel's locker, seeing that they had the next class together.

"Hello Rachel!" Kori said, smiling. Rachel peered around her locker door to see who was addressing her before answering.

"Oh, hi Kori."

"Ready for the fun?" Kori asked as the two friends walked down the hall.

"I'm never ready for fun…Not in Blood's science class at least," Rachel replied as the two sat down in their seats.

"Alright students! Settle down!" Mr. Blood ordered as the bell rang. "Today we're doing a lab experiment. I'll have Lilly hand out the worksheets and I expect those _and_ a lab report by Thursday. There will be a quiz on Friday." The class groaned.

"Do you want that assignment due _**tomorrow**_?!" Mr. Blood threatened.

"No sir…" a few student mumbled.

"Now, get to work!" He barked. Rachel sighed and began the worksheet.

* * *

"Kori!" Toni ran up to her. "Have you asked Dick yet?" she asked, once she had caught up to her.

"What? Oh…No I have not." Toni groaned.

"Kori!" Kori jumped at this.

"What? I shall asked him…sooner or later." Toni narrowed her eyes.

"You better! I want to see snow!" Toni pouted. Kori sighed.

"I shall see what I can do."

"Thank you!"

* * *

After school, and keeping her word, Kori approached Dick.

"Dick?"

"Yeah? Oh hey Kori." He smiled. Kori smiled back.

"What are your plans for Christmas?" she asked.

"Hm…let's see….I think Bruce is going to take me to his lodge in the Alps, and then we'll stay until New Years, then come back."

"Oh….Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Bruce would mind an few extra guests?" Dick shrugged.

"Probably not since the lodge's basically like a hotel…why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know," Kori said, twirling a strand of her red hair. "Some of our friends would like to see snow…" Dick laughed.

"You mean Gar?"

"And Toni," Kori added. Dick chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do, 'kay?" Kori grinned.

"Thank you Dick!" she hugged him. Dick had simply no other option but to hug her back.

* * *

"No."

"What?!"

"I said no, Dick."

"Aw come on!"

Dick had asked Bruce about Kori's request…it wasn't going well.

"Dick, you know I can't bring all of your friends!"

"But we've never done this before!" Dick protested, "Besides, I promised Kori I would!"

"Ah…_Now_ I see….you want to please Kori, don't you?" Dick's face flushed.

"No!" Bruce laughed.

"Now, Bruce," his girlfriend, Dianne scolded him. "Don't give Dick a hard time. Just let him bring some friends."

"Yeah Bruce!" Dick agreed.

"What? Now it's two against one!" Bruce laughed. "Oh alright! Dick can bring his friends."

"YES!" Dick jumped up from his chair in triumph.

"Now sit down before I change my mind!" Dick nodded quickly before sitting back down.

* * *

A/n: Okay, my updates are seriously slow...sorry. Anyone know the name of Batman's girlfriend?

Looks like Dick and the gang are going to the Alp for Christmas! Mom wants to take me to New York for Christmas, but she can't because we're moving and she's USING ALL OF MY MONEY! MOM GIVE IT BACK! Okay, shutting up now.

p.s. I have a new story up. It's not on fanfiction, but it's on deviantART...It's a Rob/Star/Speedy triangle. The full summary's on my profile, and the link to my dA is on there too...


	34. Vacation's Where I Wanna Be

"YES!" Toni cried, jumping up and down. "YES! YES! YES!" Then she tackle-hugged Dick. "I love you! …Hypothetically of course." she added quickly. Dick laughed.

"No problem. I had a little trouble, but I managed," Dick grinned.

"Dude! This is gonna be awesome!" Gar practically jumped two feet in the air.

"I know right?" Jen clapped her hands together. "I've never gone out of _state_ before! Much less off the _continent_!" Wally put an arm around her shoulder.

"Then you'll just have to spend more time with me. My aunt and uncle love to travel." Jen squirmed out from under his arm.

"You wish." Wally smirked.

"You know you like it." Jen rolled her eyes.

"Hey you two, stop flirting," Karen put a hand on her hip. "Seriously guys! Dick, when are we leaving?"

"The twentieth," Dick replied.

"Omigod!" Toni gasped. "We only have…not even three weeks!" she exclaimed, counting on her fingers.

"Wait, is today the third?" Victor asked.

"Well no shit Sherlock," Rachel replied, crossing her arms. "This means we only have sixteen days until school gets out, and seventeen days until we go to Dick's mountain lodge."

"Yes! All we require is the 'yes' from our k'norfkas!" Kori smiled.

"Ka-what?" Gar asked, scratching his head.

"I think she means 'guardians'," Rachel said.

"Oh."

"Guys, seriously! How often do we get a free trip to the Alps?" Karen asked.

"Dick, we _so_ owe you one!" Roy pat his friend on the shoulder.

"Ooh! I've never seen the Alps! Only the mountains in Japan!" Jade clapped. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

"Let's hope they don't have fish for dinner," Garth shuddered.

"Dude, fish is like, a lifestyle!" Roy rolled his eyes. "How could you not like to eat fish?!"

"Man, my parents are marine biologists. Got that? Therefore, I spend my time with a lot of fish. Therefore I respect them! Haven't you ever seen 'Finding Nemo'?"

"Yeah….why?" Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Fish are friends! NOT! FOOD!" Garth yelled the last two words. Toni laughed.

"Come on! Mr. Wilson's going to kill us if we're late," and with that, Toni ran inside with Jen, Karen, Wally, Gar, Victor, Rachel, Kori, Roy, Jade, Garth and Dick behind her.

* * *

"Hey cutie. Long time no see." Kori looked around her locker door to see Xavier. She smiled.

"Hello Xavier. May I assist you?"

"Nah. I'm cool…So what's up?"

"Dick is taking me and our friends to his lodge in the Alps for Christmas and New Years," Kori grinned.

"Sounds…..uh…cool." Xavier forced a grin, not liking the fact that Kori would be in the Alps. And on top of that with Dick. The first bell rang, and Kori gasped slightly.

"Oh! I apologize Xavier! But I must get to class!" Kori closed her locker and sprinted down the hallway. Xavier just stared after her.

* * *

"Okay, so, we're working with variables, right? So what you want to do is…"

"Would he just ever _shut up_?" Toni grumbled into her math notebook. She glanced over at Rachel was had her nose buried in her math book. Toni raised an eyebrow and looked closer. Sure enough, Rachel had another book hidden behind her text book. Toni smirked and her pencil began to wander around the margins of her paper.

* * *

"Like, O-M-G! Dicky-poo!" Kitten basically threw herself at him, "like what a funny…like…uh, funniness that we bumped into each other here! You should like, sit with me!"

"God does she have to scream all the time?" Garth asked, putting his fork down.

"She might as well. I don't think she's capable of anything else," Jade said, rolling her eyes before taking a sip of her soda. "Oh! Besides being one of those girls you just love to hate?"

"See, there you go!" Jen exclaimed. "Jade, you're a genius!"

"I know, right? Like, totally!" Jade replied, mimicking Kitten. Wally laughed.

"Oh heck yes!"

"Boy you got it all wrong!" Karen held up her hand. "Hell yeah!" Gar cracked up.

"You have got it, girlfriend!" Karen glared at him.

"Call me 'girlfriend' one more time."

"Sorry."

"Hey guy," Dick said, sitting next to Kori, "I was held up…..what'd I miss?"

"Nothing exciting, that's a given," Rachel replied before turning a page of her book.

"Ouch Rae, that hurt me bad," Gar mocked a sad expression.

"Pity." Rachel said dryly. Gar stuck his tongue out at her before turning to the rest of the group.

"I still can't believe that we're going to the freaking _Alps_ for Christmas!" Toni basically squealed.

"Whoa, Kitten much?" Roy asked.

"Less than you, I'm sure." A few 'burn's went through the group.

"Man, you can't win at anything," Victor chuckled. "At least not to Toni."

"Come on people, focus!" Jen snapped. "Do realize not all of us might not be able to go."

"She has a point," Kori agreed.

"Well, we'll ask our parent tonight, and have the answers by tomorrow, sound good?" Jade asked. The rest of the nodded their heads.

* * *

A/n: Hey! Guess who updated _twice_ in a month? Me! (cheers) God I love writing, but God is school a bitch or what? I'll try to get another chappie up by the end of the month, 'kay?


	35. Half The Fun

"Okay, shirts?"

"Check."

"Jeans?"

"Check."

"Formal dress?"

"Check."

"Presents?"

"Check."

"Money?"

"Check."

"Toothbrush?"

"Check."

"Hair brush?"

"Check."

"Dental floss?"

"Check."

"Extra-"

"Alright Toni! We have everything!" Jade snapped.

"Sorry!" Toni rolled her eyes and stuffed the list in her pocket. "Forgive me for not wanting to forget anything."

"Toni," Karen wheezed, lugging a huge suitcase, "that's kind of impossible." Toni looked thoughtfully at the pile of nine suitcases and seven carry-on bags.

"Maybe if I just-"

"No!" Jen yelled, tackling Toni to the ground. "You are NOT packing anything else!"

"Okay, we have three hours before Dick's coming to pick us up," Rachel said, walking in with Toni's phone, "Bruce just called to confirm." She tossed the wireless phone to Toni and hung it up on her receiver.

"Wonderful!" Kori grinned, carrying her own bag and….some kind of plush animal. Setting them down on the ground, she said, "This shall be the most glorious time ever!"

"I know!" Toni exclaimed, putting on a sweater. "I can't believe all of our parents let us go!"

"Thank God for that," Rachel muttered.

"Okay, so we're all here right?" Karen asked.

"Yup!" Jade replied, sitting next to Toni on her bed.

"Well now what?" Jen asked.

"Now," Rachel said, "we wait until the boys get here."

* * *

"Are we there _yet_?" Gar asked.

"NO!" Roy, Dick, Wally, Garth and Victor yelled back while Alfred kept driving to Toni's mansion.

"Gar, that's the twelfth time you're asked that!" Garth groaned, glaring at the bag of goldfish crackers that Roy and Wally were munching on.

"Seriously!" Wally added with a mouthful of cracker so he sounded like, "Sfewiufwee!"

"Uh…what?" Gar asked, raising an eyebrow. Wally just rolled his eyes.

The six boys sat in silence until Alfred finally said,

"We're here." The boy cheered and Dick hopped out of the limo to ring Toni's doorbell. He waited for a few seconds until he heard footsteps and the doorknob turn-

"Dick!" Kori squealed, hugging him.

"Girl you run fast!" Karen panted from the doorway.

"Ditto," Rachel said, smoothing her jacket.

"Wonderful!" Dick smiled, "you guys are ready!" Kori grinned.

"Ready?" Toni asked as Alfred and her butler carried their bags to the limo.

"Yeah!" Jen pumped her fists. Karen smiled,

"Then let's go!"

"This is so exciting!" Jade clapped as they piled into the limo with the boys.

* * *

"This is so boring," Jade groaned. The twelve of them were sitting at the gate. The had gotten through security, gotten their bags checked quickly thanks to Dick and now the had two hours to spare.

"Hey Dick," Rachel looked up from her book, "where's Bruce?"

"Ah. He already left," Dick replied.

"When?"

"About four hours ago."

"WHAT?!" Toni screeched.

"Sorry! He had already made plans to leave early with Dianne," Dick replied meekly, not wanting Toni to blow up on him. She just sighed and slumped back into her chair. Jen looked around at her friends and sighed.

"Well, I have my cell phone. Call me if anything happens," she said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Wally asked.

"No idea," she answered, walking away. Wally sat there for a few moments before he got up and fallowed her.

* * *

A/n: Ack! I am SO SORRY! I can't believe that I waited this long to write this and then post it! Ack! I will TRY to have faster updates. But I do have the next chapter ready so, don't yell at me!


	36. Is Getting There

"Jen!" Jen turned at the sound of her name and saw Wally running behind her.

"Hey Wally," she greeted him.

"So, where are you going?" he asked before his stomach growled. Jen snickered.

"Apparently, the food court." Wally smiled.

* * *

Rachel looked up from her book and saw that the entire group was asleep. She sighed and stood up. Carefully making her way past everyone, she went to find the closest bathroom and possibly another book to keep her busy during the flight.

* * *

When she returned, Jen and Wally were back and everyone was awake. Not successful in finding a new book, Rachel sat back down.

"How long have we been waiting?" Toni asked.

"About an hour and a half," Victor replied, looking at his watch. Toni moaned and slumped back down against Karen's backpack.

"All passengers on flight A14, you may being boarding," a woman's voice said.

"Guys, that's us!" Dick said, jumping up. He grabbed his stuff and bolted towards the boarding gate with Toni on his heels.

"Come on you guys!" Karen urged them as she grabbed her bags.

"Coming!" Kori said, running after her with the rest of the group behind her.

* * *

"Finally!" Victor plopped into his seat next to Gar. "No more rushing until we get to the Alps!" Gar nodded eagerly.

"Dude this is gonna be awesome! We have to go snowboarding!"

"Boo-ya!" Victor high-fived his friend.

* * *

"Hope you don't mind that I'm sitting next to you, especially since you wanted to sit next to Kori," Toni said to Dick. Her parent had offered to pay for the plane tickets since Bruce was "gracious enough to take their daughter to the Alps."

"No!" Dick said quickly. "I don't mind." Toni eyed him.

"Uh-huh…" She nodded slowly before turning her attention to her tabloid magazine. Dick sigh a breath of relief.

* * *

"Why me?" Garth muttered to himself. "What did I do to deserve sitting next to Roy Harper?" He sighed and glance over at Roy who was reading some kind of magazine. "I hope he doesn't have any more goldfish crackers…"

* * *

"I'm so glad we got to sit next to each other!" Jade smiled at Jen who nodded.

"Yeah. Just like old times," Jen said. Jade beamed.

* * *

"Hey Karen!" Wally grinned, sitting down in the seat next to her. Karen looked up.

"Hey Wally! What's up?" She asked as he put his bag under the seat in front of him.

"The sky," he replied. Karen groaned.

"Now I know why Jen complains about you all the time!" she laughed. Wally smiled.

"Gee thanks. I feel so loved."

"I know, right?" The two laughed some more.

* * *

"Rachel! It is you who I am sitting with!" Kori clapped. "Glorious!"

"Hi Kori," Rachel's lip turned up into the shadow of a smile.

"This trip, we must have some bonding time, yes?" Rachel really did smile this time.

"Of course."

"Passengers, please fasten your seat belts and prepare for take off," a man said over the plane's speaker system.

* * *

About seven hours later, the flight attendant announced that they would be landing soon. Toni yawned and stretched before looking out the window. All she saw was white snow all over the ground.

When they finally got off the plane, Dick lead the group to a man to took them to Bruce's private jet. It was a short plane ride, about thirty minutes, until they arrived at a small airport. There, a limo drove them to Bruce's lodge which was fifteen minutes away.

Toni, was the first one out and spun around in circles in the falling snow. Everyone except for Dick and Jade were entertained by the snow flakes.

"My father hates snow…Rachel mumbled to no one in particular.

"Why?" Kori asked who was within earshot.

"He calls it 'sky dandruff'," Rachel replied.

"Come on you two!" Gar shouted from the doorway, "get a move on!" Kori laughed while Rachel scowled and rant o get her revenge.

"Ack!" Gar ran from the doorway and disappeared inside as Rachel came closer. Kori smiled to herself before she ran the rest of the distance to the lodge entrance.

* * *

A/n: ...Too many break lines. And I WILL update again this month....I hope.


	37. I Could Get Used to This

The next morning, Gar had to get an ice pack…Rachel had gotten him and _hard_.

"Dude! How can you hit so hard?" Gar demanded that morning at breakfast. Rachel just smirked before turning her attention to her toast.

"Oh, be quiet Garfield," Karen snapped. Gar make a sound and shut up. When Karen used you full name, you were not in a good position.

"Thank you," Jade said to Karen before turning to Wally…who had three plates.

"Wally?" Jade asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I know Bruce has a breakfast buffet, and I know you were hungry on the plane, but….do you have to eat-" she eyed the huge stack of pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, French toast, regular toast and some fruit "-_all_ of that?"

"Yup!" Wally grinned. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Jen, control your boyfriend, would you?"

"Wally, seriously," Jen narrowed her eyes before glaring at Jade, "and he's _not_ my boyfriend."

"Kori!" Gar exclaimed as the red-haired girl came down the stairs.

"Kori!" Dick parroted, jumping up.

"You're up!" Karen smiled. "Sit next to me," she said, patting the chair between her and Rachel.

"Greetings friends," Kori said as she sat down.

"Ah, good morning Kori," Bruce greeted her as he came in with a cup of coffee. "You may help yourself to the buffet in the next room. Dianne and I are upstairs if you need anything and Alfred in in the kitchen."

"Thank you Bruce," Kori smiled. Bruce nodded before exiting the room.

"Buffet? Dick, how wealthy is Bruce?" Kori asked her friend. Dick laughed.

"Very."

"Well, if you could excuse me, I wish to get some nourishment food," Kori told them, standing up.

"So, what are we doing today?" Toni asked before biting into her eggs.

"I don't know….what can we do here?" Garth asked, turning to Dick.

"Let's see….there's the pool, hot tub and Jacuzzi, an outlet mall about a half-hour away, a ski lift and supply store up the hill, the arcade downstairs, a few televisions with cable, and-" Dick looked up to see that everyone had left.

"O…Kay." Dick raised an eyebrow before leaving himself.

Kori walked back in with a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Friends! I have returned to….to…." Kori had a puzzled look on her face when she saw that the table was empty. She raised an eyebrow but shrugged and sat down to eat.

* * *

Her meal was interrupted when someone came down the stairs. Kori looked up to see Dick.

"Oh my God! Kori! I forgot you were getting your breakfast!" He sat down next to her. "Do you mind?" Kori shook her head.

"Not at all! You do not have to wait for me Dick. I am almost finished-" she began to pick up her plate before Dick stopped her.

"Kori, you don't have to rush," he told her. Kori blinked. "No, seriously. I won't rush you."

"…okay," she said before sitting back down. It was a few minutes before she had cleaned her plate.

"Are you happy?" Kori asked, pointing to her empty plate. Dick smiled.

"Very. Now let's go!" With that, he grabbed her hand and the two of them ran upstairs.

* * *

"Hey Rach!" Rachel looked up from her spot on the window seat to see Gar standing next to her. "Do you mind?" Rachel shook her head.

"No, not at all," she replied. Gar grinned and sat next to her. The corner of Rachel's mouth turned upward into a small smile as she turned her attention back to the window. Gar fallowed her gaze and saw Dick, Kori and Toni outside having a snowball fight. It appeared to be Toni and Kori versus Dick seeing that Dick was being pelted with snowballs left and right.

"Poor Dick. Kori has a tough arm!" Gar exclaimed.

"Apparently, so does Toni," Rachel pointed out. The two looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

* * *

"I could get used to this!" Jade sighed in the hot tub. Roy nodded.

"So could I."

"Shut up Roy. You're just glad you get to see Jade in a bikini," Garth retorted as he and Wally broke out into laugher. Their laughing stopped when Jen splashed them both.

"Guys," she shook her head with a smile on her face. Jen stood up and got out of the hut tub.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked.

"Pool!" Jen told her as she dove in. Jade laughed.

"She never did like the feeling of being in hot water…physically and metaphorically."

"Since when did you use such big words?" Roy asked.

"Since you learned those words even existed," Jade answered.

"You mean, now?" Wally laughed. Garth and Jade started laughing as well and were finally joined by Roy-laughing at himself.

* * *

"Boy you need to take more classes," Karen told Victor. They were in the arcade, playing a basketball game, and Karen was winning: twelve to four.

"I'm just going easy on you," Victor said, not thrilled about the idea of a girl being better than him at his signature sport. Karen laughed.

"You said that when I had six point and you had zilch!" She tossed the orange ball to him and Victor made another shot.

He missed.

"Damn," he cursed. Karen rolled her eyes.

"You," Karen said as Victor threw her the ball, "need some down time." She shot at the basket and the ball went in the net.

"You're too competitive," she told him. Victor grumbled. Karen out her hands on her hips.

"Seriously."

"Whatever you say, mom." Karen rolled her eyes again but laughed.

* * *

"I know you feel very relaxed, and I'm glad you're having a good time, but I have something you should know," Bruce told them that night at dinner.

"What?" Toni asked.

"I'm having a party the day after tomorrow. It's the annual office stock Christmas party," Bruce explained.

"Okay, what does that have to do with us?" Gar asked.

"You _all_ have to attend."

"WHAT?!" The teenagers asked in shock.

"But Bruce! You've never made me come to these parties!" Dick protested.

"Now I do. I have some suits and other nightwear for you if you don't have anything formal to wear," Bruce told them, "you have today and tomorrow to prepare. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things I need to do." Bruce stood up and left the table. Everyone turned to glare at Dick.

"What? I didn't know he was doing this! He always used to let me skip these things!"

"Oh this will be so much fun!" Kori clapped.

"Someone seems happy," Rachel said dryly.

* * *

A/n: ACK! I'm such a bad girl! My first update in like...a month! (slaps self) BUT! I have the next chappie _this_ close to being done. Hopefully, I'll get it up today. Plus these next two chapters are longer than normal.

Happy holidays everyone!


	38. Curse You Ballgowns!

The next morning when Toni and Rachel came down for breakfast, Dick brought them upstairs to show them the dresses that Bruce had mentioned earlier.

"Seriously Dick, why do we have to do this?" Toni asked, crossing her arms.

"Look, I'm sorry. Alright? I didn't know he was going to make us do this," Dick told her Toni's expression softened but her cold gaze still held.

"Anyway, what did you want to show us?" Rachel asked.

"These," Dick said, opening the door to a huge walk-in closet. Toni forgot how mad she was at Dick and ran inside. Rachel grimaced and fallowed reluctantly.

"It's like a dream! Dick! How could you keep all this from me?!" Toni was going through everything that closet had to offer.

"Guys, keep it down," Karen yawned, "I just w-OMIGOD!" Karen jumped at the sight of the closet and dashed inside. It wasn't long until Jade, Jen and Kori woke up themselves and joined them.

Dick rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh…glad you like it…bye!" And with that, Dick ran back downstairs and out of the way of the rampaging girls.

"I love this!" Karen held up a creamy yellow dress with long mesh sleeves. She held it up against her body. "How do I look?"

"I love it!" Toni grinned before holding up a pair of shoes, "these would match it." Karen took the shoes and smiled.

"How's this?" Jen asked. Everyone turned to see Jen with a black dress that was shredded at the bottom with a purple slip underneath.

"Good!" Toni nodded; "you need shoes…" she went back to the shelves of shoes to find a pair for Jen.

"Kori! I found a dress for you!" Jade handed the redhead a lavender dress with a dark purple sash across the middle. On the sigh, there was a white-satin rose with a ribbon coming down.

"Thank you Jade," Kori grinned as Jade handed her the dress, "I have found on for you as well!" It was a green, sleeveless, floor-length dress with a Mandarin collar. It was decorated with Chinese patterns and had a long slit up on of the legs.

Kori noticed that Rachel was standing in the corner, alone. Kori rushed up to her.

"Rachel, why are you joining us?" Kori asked.

"I'm not a dress person," Rachel answered shortly. Kori cocked her head.

"But, you might like one of these dresses. Also, Bruce instructed us that we _all_ have to go!" Rachel sighed.

"I know, I just don't fell like-" Rachel didn't get to finish her sentence because Kori grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the group. Everyone had picked their dress except for Rachel and Toni, who had her own dress.

"Toni, please show Rachel the dress you picked for her. Toni pulled a long, black dress off a hanger. It was made of satin with a mesh overskirt. The overskirt was covered in small, black rhinestones and sparkled every time it moved.

Rachel was shocked. She reached out slowly and touched the fabric. It glittered at the disturbance. Taking the dress from Toni, she held it, running her fingers over the rhinestones.

"It will do," she said after a long moment of silence. Toni, Jen, Karen, Jade and Kori let out the breath they had been holding in.

"Now that that's been taken care of, let's eat!" Toni told them, "I'm starving!" Then she ran out of the closet and down the stairs with her friend close behind her.

* * *

"Ah, peace and quiet!" Toni heard Garth say at the table.

"Yeah! No annoying girls…good thinking, showing them the dresses Dick!" Jade gasped quietly.

"That was Roy!" She whisper-hissed. Jen shushed her.

"Hopefully they'll be up there for another hour," Dick commented.

"Let's hope!" Gar laughed before drinking some orange juice.

"Yeah!" Wally chimed, "I love them and all, but sometimes they can act like spoiled, rotten, mean, selfish, arrogant, emotionless…"

As Wally was rambling off this list, the other boys paled.

"…rude, annoying, pig headed, ugly, bitc-" He stopped and noticed the looks on his friends' faces, "they're standing right behind me, aren't they?" Gar nodded meekly and Wally turned slowly in his chair to come face-to-face with six ticked-off girls and one fuming Jen.

"WALLY!" Jen screamed at the top of her lungs, "YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"Uh-oh!" Wally bolted upstairs with Jen at his heels. Roy laughed before noticing the glare Jade was giving him.

"Jade?" Jade narrowed her eyes and turned on heel before she flounced up the stairs with Karen, Toni and Rachel behind her. Kori stood where she was for a few minutes.

"Kori?" Dick asked, standing up. Kori sighed and shook her head before she tuned and ran back upstairs. Dick groaned and sat back down.

"Great," Roy put his head in his hands.

* * *

"Jen! I'm sorry! It was just a joke!" Wally yelled over his shoulder as Jen was chasing him recklessly through the long halls of the mansion.

"Some joke!" she spat. Wally yelped and ran into a room, locking the door behind him. Jen skidded to a stop and pounded on the door.

"Wally West! Open this door right now!" she demanded.

"Nope!" Wally's muffled reply came from the other side of the door. Jen growled and sat down in front of the door. Wally inwardly groaned.

'Now I'm in for it…' he thought.

* * *

Jade was fuming on her guest bed. Some boyfriend Roy was. Karen, Rachel, Toni and Kori had tried to help Jade calm down, but everything they did made Jade even angrier. She had shoved everyone out of the room and slammed the door. Now she was lying on her bed watching cartoons.

"Jade?" Roy opened the door cautiously. "Jade?" He was her look up from the T.V. and go back to watching it. Roy took that as a sign to enter. He sat down next to where she was lying on her stomach.

"Jade…I'm sorry," Roy apologized.

"Do you even know what you're apologizing for?" Jade asked coldly. Roy blinked.

"No…" Jade rolled her eyes. "…but I know that whatever I did, it hurt you." Jade turned her head to look at him. Roy was looking down at the floor. Jade sighed ad sat up.

"We're not breaking up, are we?" Roy asked. No answer. "Jade?" Again, no answer.

"Idiot," she smirked before she placed her lips on his.

* * *

A/n: Okay, I lied. Sorry! But at leat I got somrthing up! Yay! Roy/Jade-ness! And some Wally/Jen-ness! And the lightest Dick/Kori-nes if you look hard enough!

I promise that I'll try to have more updated before the new year, 'kay?


	39. Dance Much?

"Toni! Hurry up! You've been in there for almost an hour!" Jade yelled, banging on the bathroom door. Karen was pacing around.

"Girl, how long does it take to do you hair and make up?" Karen demanded, "the guests around going to be here and minutes, and Bruce expects us to be-"

"Ready!" Kori announced, almost bouncing up to them. Jade's jaw dropped.

"How-?!"

"The boys let me use their bathroom," Kori said before Jade could finish her sentence. Jade took one look at Kori before running towards where the boys' rooms were. Rachel appeared as she came up the stairs in her dress.

"Are you ready yet? Jen and I are waiting for all of you? So are most of the guys…even _Gar_ is down there," she told Karen.

"Sorry, but _Miss 'I'm-Going-to-Take-FOREVER-in-the-Bathroom-and-piss-Karen-Off'_ is well…." Rachel got the hint from Karen.

"I see…Toni, why are you taking so-" Rachel was interrupted by Toni opening the door.

"Oh my God…" Karen's jaw dropped at Toni's dress. It was red, had lace, and was drop-dead gorgeous.

"Girl! Where'd you get _that_?!" Karen asked in awe before looking down at her own dress, "man! Why can't I look good in red?" Toni laughed.

"Daddy got it for me for my tenth birthday. It was too big, so I decided to bring it here," Toni replied. Jen came up the stairs, trying not to trip in her dress with her high-heels.

"Guys, come on! People are arriving!" Jen kicked off she shoes and threw them down before running down the stairs with Toni and Rachel behind her. Karen sighed and went into the bathroom to fix her hair.

* * *

"About time you girls got finished!" Bruce exclaimed when Karen sat down next to Jen. He scanned the group of teenagers. "Good, you're all here. Some guests have already arrived, including your uncle and your father," he added to Roy and Wally, "be on your best behavior, and have fun."

"Don't count on it," Jen muttered under her breath as they were ushered into the ballroom.

"Holy snap!" Karen exclaimed as she entered the ballroom, "this place is HUGE!"

"_Huge! Huge! Huge! Huge…"_

"…was that an echo?" Gar asked. Toni nodded.

"I think so…"

"Well, what are waiting for? Let's par-I mean…er…never mind," Vic shut himself up.

"So…what do we do now?" Jade asked. There they were: twelve teenagers in formal wear standing in a huge ballroom that was filled with refined looking people.

"Well, I'm not standing here all night," Gar declared. He walked over to Rachel, "Want to dance with me?" Rachel froze and didn't reply. Gar shrugged and asked Kori and giggled and said yes. The two friends went onto the dance floor while Rachel stood there and Dick fumed. Wally saw Dick's face and laughed.

"Don't worry, Gar and Kori are only friends. Gar told me likes someone else."

"How do you know?" Dick asked coldly.

"Look," Wally nodded towards Gar and Kori. Gar was a few inches shorter than her and they were talking and laughing like they normally did.

"See? Nothing special," Wally reassured his friend.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you dance?"

"Can't. Jen's pissed at me." Dick rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…"

* * *

Vic was over at the refreshment table snacking on cookies when Karen marched over, her heels making a small _clack_ sound every time she walked.

"VICTOR!" Vic jumped. Karen put her hands on her hips.

"Are you insane?!" he hissed. Karen raised an eyebrow.

"No, but if you don't dance with me I'll throw a fit." Vic laughed and did a mock bow before the two of them went onto the dance floor.

* * *

Dick (and unknown to anyone, Rachel) watched jealously as Gar and Kori danced. They were talking about various things like school, friends, parent, teachers, and things like that. Which is why is surprised Gar when Kori asked,

"Do you have 'the feelings' for Rachel?" Gar immediately sweated.

"No…uh…" he tugged as his collar, "why would you think that?" Kori raised an eyebrow.

"Because you asked her to dance, was disappointed when she said no, and you're going to sweat even more since she's coming this way," Kori told him. Gar turned to see Rachel approaching them.

"ACK!" Gar blushed as Rachel came up to him.

"Want to dance?" she said softly. Gar looked at Kori who nodded and stepped back.

"I don't mind," she said, smiling. Gar turned to Rachel.

"Uh…sure," he took her hand and he put his other hand around her waist. The two slowly made their way into a steady waltz.

Kori giggled from the sidelines.

* * *

"Jen?" Wally asked timidly. Jen narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What do you want?"

"Look…I'm…sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you, and…I'm just really sorry." Wally looked at his shoes.

'Ooh! Shiny!' he thought.

"Wally…just leave me alone." Wally looked up.

"What?"

"Go. Away…Now." Wally bit his lip and moved towards her.

"Wally?" Jen asked, raising an eyebrow. Wally quickly leaned forward and kissed her cheek before running off into the crowd. Jen's face was covered in a deep pink blush before she shook it off and ran after Wally.

"WALLY WEST YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

* * *

A/n: Major Wally/Jen-ness! Yay! And some small Gar/Rachel-ness and even smaller Dick/Kori-ness.

Now...I've noticed in some AU fics, Raven's name stays Raven. I changed it to Rachel. I know Rachel isn't Raven's name, but in the comics, it was her alias so she could go to school.

I'll try to update tomorrow or Thursday! If I don't, Happy New Year!


	40. Surprise, Surprise

It was a few days after the party and New Years Eve. Everyone was excited about the new year and they were all planning to stay up until midnight.

"Hey, Garth?" Roy asked his friend who was playing video games with Dick.

"Yeah?" he asked, not looking up.

"You speak Japanese, right?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Er, I want to impress Jade, so….how do you say 'Happy New Year' in Japanese?" Garth paused the game.

"Ake Mach Te," he replied. Roy raised en eyebrow.

"Acke Mack-E?" Garth smacked his forehead.

"Uh…no. But there is an easier and shorter way," he said to Roy.

"Really? What is it?" Roy asked eagerly.

"Ake," was Garth's short reply.

"Ake?"

"Ake."

"Ake, ake, ake….Thanks Garth!" Roy grinned before running out of the game room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toni and Kori were hanging out in Kori's guest bedroom as Toni was braiding Kori's hair.

"You have gorgeous hair love," Toni marveled at Kori's long, thick, red hair.

"Thank you Toni," Kori smiled, "Komi and I used to do this for hours….'hang out' and do braiding maneuvers on each other's hair…"

"Why not now?"

"Komi is a junior…she is 'too mature' for child-like games…actually, she's 'too mature' for anything we used to do before she got into high school…" For once, Toni was silent.

"Kori," Toni started after a few moments of silence, "did you ever think that…Komi night be jealous of you?"

"Jealous, why?" Kori asked.

"Well….is Komi different than the rest of your family?" Kori thought about Toni's question.

"Yes! She is the only one in our entire family-in Tamaranean history-who has black hair!" Toni nodded.

"That's probably why. Tell me, does Komi like to fit in?"

"Yes, that is all she raves about at home!"

"Then is her hair. The fact that she's the only one with her color hair in your ethnic group, she must feel as if she doesn't fit in which may be why she's been so…different lately." Kori thought about it as Toni tied of the hair band.

"You're done love," she said.

"Thank you Toni," Kori told her before going back to thinking about her sister.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Jen groaned.

"Too bad for you!" Karen said in a sing-song voice. Jen whimpered.

"I hate having my nail painted," she said, looking down at her now purple fingernails.

"Could be worse," Karen replied happily.

"Sure…" Jen rolled her eyes. Jade walked in with a bag of potato chips.

"Hey guys!" she said before popping a chip into her mouth. She looked at Karen and Jen and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask," Jen told her friend, "you don't want to know." Jade shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever you say…where's Rachel?"

"I don't know. I think she said something about the library window seat…why?" Karen asked.

"Oh nothing. Gar's looking for her, that's all," Jade replied before turning around and leaving the room.

* * *

That night around eleven, Roy began saying his new phrase around Jade…but got no response.

"I think Jade's mad at me," he told Wally.

"Why?"

"I've been saying 'Ake' which is a short was for saying 'Happy Hew Year' in Japanese, and she doesn't do anything!" Wally shrugged.

"Don't ask me! I failed Spanish. What makes you think I can speak Japanese?"

"Never mind."

* * *

It was almost midnight and Roy approached Jade carefully. She turned at the sound of his footsteps and smiled.

"Hi Roy! I haven't seen you all night! Where have you been?"

"Are you mad at me?" Jade shook her head.

"No…should I be?"

"I don't think so…"

"Then why are you asking me?"

"Because I've been saying 'Happy New Year' in Japanese to you for the last hour, and you didn't respond." Jade cocked her head.

"You were?"

"Yeah! I've been saying 'ake' all night!" Jade burst out laughing, startling Roy.

"What?!" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Roy-" Jade continued laughing before she managed to pause, "-honey, 'ake' means open," she said, straining her laughter before loosing it all together. She fell in to Roy's arms, laughing into his chest. Roy stood there dumbfounded.

"Are you serious?" He asked, looking down at Jade who nodded. Jade looked up and wiped her eye.

"I'm sorry Roy," she wiped more tears from laughing too hard, "…Who'd you learn from anyway?"

"Garth," Roy muttered bitterly. Jade pouted.

"Oh, Roy…" she put a hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry…but I really appreciate that you went through all that trouble." Roy didn't say anything. Jade sighed and leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Come on Roy, it's almost midnight…" Jade pleaded with her boyfriend.

"Fine…" he agreed. Jade grinned and threw her arms around him, kissing him again.

* * *

"Kori, wait up!" Kori turned to see Dick running after her from her spot on the stairs.

"Hello Dick," she smiled. "I was just going to find Rachel. She's been in the library all day," she told him as the two of them made it to the second floor and into the library.

"Oh yeah…Gar was looking for her," Dick said as he opened the door for Kori.

"I think he did," Kori pointed to the window seat. Sitting together on the window seat, Rachel and Gar were fast asleep. Rachel was leaning on Gar with her head on his shoulder while his head rested in hers. Kori grabbed the doorknob and closed the door quickly but quietly.

"Do you think they'd work? Gar and Rachel?"

"I do not know…" The two thought about it until everyone downstairs shouted,

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" and the clock chimed twelve. Kori clapped.

"It is the New Year! This is wonderful!" she quickly kissed Dick's mouth before running downstairs to join the rest of her friends.

Dick stood there frozen before he shook the shock off and fallowed Kori downstairs.

* * *

A/n: Okay, so I don't speak Japanese, but that IS the way you say "Happy New Year" in Japanese...the spelling though....

Ack! I missed my own deadline (1.2.09)! My bad. Oh well.

Yay for Jade/Roy-ness, Gar/Rachel-ness and Dick/Kori-ness!

Okay guys, next chappie they all go home and back to school!


	41. I'm back! Who missed me?

"Gah! I can't believe that we're back in school!" Gar whined as he as Rachel walked in the front doors.

"Can it Gar. You'll live," Rachel said with a roll of her eyes.

"But-" He was cut off by Rachel's cold glare, "-sorry." Rachel's expression softened before the two proceeded to their lockers.

"Is it not wonderful to be back?" Kori asked, spinning around.

"Yeah, sure…" Vic grumbled, wishing that winter break could've lasted a few more weeks.

"What he said…" Wally agreed. Jen rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up Wally."

"Yes! Kori's right loves," Toni declared, standing up, "because I'm throwing a 'welcome home' party!" Vic and Wally perked up instantly at the word "party."

"For who?" Jade asked Toni who was still standing proud with her hand on her hips.

"Me!" Toni laughed.

"I think it's a great idea!" Roy exclaimed.

"If you say so…" Dick mumbled, still half-asleep. He yawned.

"Dick?" Jade poked him a few times.

"What?" Dick almost whined, "Bruce woke me up at-" he yawned again, "-five-thirty to run some crazy errands. Something about Diane or something." He smacked him lips before falling asleep at Kori's feet. Kori giggled and moved his head to his backpack instead of on her shoes.

"Poor Dick," Toni shook her head.

"What happened?" Rachel asked as she and Gar approached them near the cafeteria vending machine.

"Dude…is…he asleep?" Gar asked, pointing at Dick. Kori nodded and put a finger to her lips. Gar and Rachel got the hint and nodded.

"Hey gang!" Karen burst through the double doors to the cafeteria, startling and waking Dick.

"GWAAAH!" He jumped, clinging on to Kori's legs.

"Eep!" Kori squeaked, surprised at Dick's actions. Dick looked up at her, just as confused as she was when Karen approached them.

"Do I _want_ to know?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Jen said.

"Didn't think so….what'd I miss?"

"Nothing exciting," Jade told her, "just Dick clinging on to Kori like she was his mom!" Everyone (save Dick) began to laugh, including Rachel who couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"Oh shut up," Dick said and Kori helped him up and he dusted himself off.

"Whatever you say mother-dearest," Roy retorted through laughter. Dick sighed.

"I'll never get you to actually listen to me, will I?"

"Don't count on it love," Toni giggled as she leaned on Gar for support.

"Come on you guys," Rachel said heading towards the door, "we should get to class."

* * *

"SCHOOL! ARGH!" Kitten furiously kicked her locker, "YOU'RE KIDDING ME!"

"Calm down Kitten," Maddie told her.

"Yeah! Calm down Kitten!" echoed Mindy.

"MAKE ME!" Kitten screamed.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Kitten whirled around to see Fang behind them.

"Fangy-poo!" Kitten leaped into his arms, kissing him.

"Feeling better?"

"Very." Mindy and Maddie sighed a breath of relief.

* * *

"…and today we start our chemistry unit!" Mr. Blood beamed. Roy cringed.

"I hate science class…" he muttered to Dick who was drawing his name on his notebook in "punk-like" letters.

"Join the club…"

"Mr. Harper," Mr. Blood said, causing Roy to snap his head up and look at his teacher, "I assume that you are fallowing us, correct?"

"Yes sir." Mr. Blood nodded curtly before turning back to the while board and un-capping the red marker.

"So now we move to the periodic table…"

* * *

"…which is one of main key words in English duckies," Mr. Mod finished. "Now for homework, I want you to go over chapters six and seven and answer three of the five questions."

"Hey Rach?" Gar whispered to his friend. Rachel looked up from her notebook where she was writing the assignment.

"Hm?"

"What are you doing after school today?" She shrugged.

"Nothing exciting. Kori and I might go out for pizza, and Karen might join us before I head home to do my homework….why?" Gar blushed a little.

"Well….I was wondering….if you wanted to hang out with me."

"Gar, we hang out practically every single day. I don't know why you're asking."

"No, I meant 'hang out' as in 'date'," Gar said, his blush spreading across his face. A small tint of pink appeared on Rachel's face as well.

"Oh….well…erm…" Rachel had no idea of what to say at the moment. It was the first time she had been asked out by a boy.

"It-it's okay if you don't want to!" Gar said quickly.

"N-no," Rachel said hastily, "I-I'll go…" They both blushed before the bell rang.

"So, see you after school. I'll meet you by the bike rack!" Gar called over his shoulder as he ran out the door. Rachel just stood there wondering what just happened.

* * *

"So, why isn't Rachel coming with us?" Karen asked. Kori shrugged.

"I do not know the _exact_ details. She said that she had something important to do…" Karen sighed.

"Oh well. Can't have it all…Is Dick coming?" Kori nodded.

"He and Victor are joining us."

"Kori!" Kori turned to see Dick and Victor running up to them.

"Hi Kori. Hey Karen," Dick greeted them. Vic smiled at them.

"Is Gar coming?" Victor shook his head.

"Nope. Lil' dude said he was busy," Victor replied. Karen frowned.

"That's what Rachel said..."

"Hey Rachel!" Everyone turned their heads to see Rachel by the bike racks and Gar running up to her.

"WHAT?!" Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Ready to go?" Gar asked. Rachel nodded. Gar smiled, "cool! Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and began to run, practially dragging Rachel with him.

"Oh."

"My."

"GOD!" Karen and Kori alternated. Victor and Dick just stood there in silence, wondering how Gar managed to be dragging Rachel to who-knows-where without any threats to kill him coming out of her.

* * *

A/n: ACK! No updates since 1.3.09...EPIC FAIL. I PROMISE that I will TRY to update again soon. I'm going to do some calender jumping (like, from the middle on January ot mid. Feburary) for story purposes...I also think this story's about....oh...maybe a little more than two-thirds over or so. I'm going to try and cram about three mouths into a window of...say ten to fifteen chapters. I'll determine the length after a few things pan out.

Gar/Rachel-ness! Yay!


	42. Did you see THAT coming? Didn't think so

"Girl, where were you yesterday? You totally ditched us for Garfield. Logan," Karen scowled.

"Yes, curiosity abounds! Why didn't you join us for the pizza yesterday?" Kori asked and the three girls walked to school.

"I was on a date with Gar," Rachel replied simply.

"How'd it go?" Karen asked. Rachel shrugged.

"Like any other time we hang out together…" Rachel lied. It wasn't; it was much more awkward and the tension doubled each passing minute to boot, but the kiss that Gar had planted on Rachel's lips was like the icing on a cake.

"_Look, sorry if that date…" Gar trailed off._

"_Stunk?" Rachel supplied. Gar nodded, putting his hands in his pockets._

"_Yeah…that…Hey Rach?"_

"_Hm?" Gar took Rachel's shoulders and pressed his lips against hers. Without giving Rachel anytime to respond, he pulled back a moment later._

"_Sorry…" Gar mumbled, "see ya' tomorrow…" And with that, he turned and began his walk home, leaving Rachel, stunned, and alone in front of the pizza parlor._

"Oh…" Karen said with disappointment, hoping for a better story. Kori sighed.

"At least Gar was gentlemen enough to do the asking out to begin with," she chirped uneasily, looking for optimism. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Sure."

* * *

"Jen." A happy tone.

"Wally." An ice one.

"…" The two teenagers passed each other with no further communication. However, when Jen had passed him, Wally turned around and watched her go.

'God I blew it,' was his last thought before heading to meet Roy and Dick.

* * *

"Okay, so I was thinking….'nightfall'…but not overly creepy or anything." Toni was discussing her party plans with Jade and Garth.

"Sounds good," Jade scribbled something in her memo pad.

"Sure…" Garth yawned. Toni frowned.

"What is up with you?!" Garth stood up and frowned back.

"What's up with me?! What's up with _**you**_?!"

"Look, I'm trying to make this a fun event, but you're just…ARGH!" Toni fumed.

"And I don't care about you're stinking party!"

"Hm, sounds like you do to me," Jade muttered to herself. She sighed and continued to watch Toni and Garth fight.

"I hate you! Toni practically screamed.

"I hate you m--upphh!" Garth stopped yelling for Toni had thrown herself at him in a last-resort move to make a guy shut up…she had kissed him full on the mouth.

Jade just fell over.

* * *

"She WHAT?!" Jen's jaw dropped at the news.

"She and Garth were fighting and then she just kissed him out of the blue!" Jen's eye twitched.

"Wow. She's got guts."

"Tell me about it…"

"Tell you about what?" Rachel asked, coming up behind them.

"Toni's got guts!" Jen exclaimed. Kori cocked her head.

"Did she not have the digestive system?" she asked. Jade shook her head.

"No, Kor. When Jen says 'guts,' she means that Toni's got a lot of nerve," Jade explained, "not your insides." Kori nodded in understanding.

"What makes you say that?" Karen asked. Jade motioned for the three girls to fallow her and Jen. When they arrived to the entrance of the cafeteria, there were Toni and Garth still in a passionate lip-lock. Karen's jaw hit the floor, Kori grinned and Rachel muttered something about "P.D.A.," and took out a book from her bag.

* * *

"You WHAT?!" Garth's friends had the exact same reaction.

"Toni kissed me and I kissed her back," Garth replied, irked.

"Who?" Dick asked.

"What?" Victor questioned.

"Where?" Roy inquired.

"When?" Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Gar's eye twitched. Garth smacked his forehead.

"Idiots…let's see," he paused, "Toni, we kissed, in the cafeteria, just a few minutes ago, because she kissed me to shut me up or something."

"Huh?" Wally asked with a blank look. Garth just scowled.

"Does this mean you're dating?" Victor asked. Garth shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea. The kiss was, I guess, a last resort, or so I know…"

"So? You should still ask her out," Roy told him.

"Whatever. Look, I'll think about it, okay?" Garth asked. His friends nodded.

* * *

Garth approached Toni after school. He spotted her next to the stop sign with a magazine in her hand.

"Hey, Toni?" She looked up from her magazine.

"Yes?"

"Um-"

"Look, if it's about that kiss, it was--it _is_--my last resort move to shut a guy up. Just so happened that you milked it a bit at the end. So I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea." She turned back to her magazine.

"Oh….that. Um…look, I was just wondering…" She looked up again.

"What?"

"Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogooutwithmeokay?" Toni raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, didn't catch that last."

"I was wondering…if you wanted to…to…..to………………" Garth lost it. He grabbed her shoulders and brought his lips to hers.

"That," he mumbled after he had pulled back. Toni's eyes were still closed, as if she was savoring that last kiss.

"Sorry," he added hastily.

"No," Toni shook her head. She grabbed his hand and pulled herself closer to him for another kiss. "I don't mind."

"So….are we…you know, 'together'?" Toni nodded.

"I suppose so…" A car horned beeped and Toni whirled around.

"There's my ride!" Toni grabbed her things. "I'll see you tomorrow love!" she called over her shoulder.

Garth grinned.

* * *

A/n: Yay! Another update this loverly February! I blame cartoonstar for the Toni/Garth-ness, but I don't exactly support it. I just needed to shake things up a bit. Besides, I don't think it'll last long...not with what I have planned anyway...


	43. ACK! Attack of the moose and YELLOW!

* * *

"Is it just me, or have we fallen into a new pattern of 'school, party, school, party, school _big party_, school,' and so on?" Jen asked as the girls were driven to Toni's house by her chauffeur.

"Trust me; you're not the only one that's not exactly overjoyed with our new schedule," Rachel replied.

"Oh _come on_ you two!" Karen snapped, "It's a party!"

"So?" Jen and Rachel asked in unison. Karen frowned.

"Girls, help me!" she pleaded to Jade and Kori. The two shrugged. Karen scowled and crossed her arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toni was running around frantically.

'Confetti? Yes? No! It's YELLOW! ACK!' She brushed the yellow confetti into her pale hands and stuffed them in the only place she had available: down her shirt.

'Great,' she thought, 'now I have yellow spilling out of me every time I move….lovely…' Toni held her shirt close to her until she reached the back door where she shook all of the confetti out of her shirt.

_DING! DONG!!!_

"ACK!" Toni yelped for real this time, giving one more (violent) _SHAKE_ to her shirt, she smoothed the red skirt she was wearing and ran towards the door.

"'Ello!" she beamed as she saw Wally, Gar and Roy at the door, "look like you're hear first! Food's that way, games are downstairs, and-" she look around. The three boys were gone. Toni scowled.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Victor and Dick arrived fallowed by Kori and company.

"Toni!" Kori practically skipped over to her friend, "thank you so much for having a party in our 'homecoming'!"

While Kori was 'thanking' Toni, Rachel looked around. There were shades of purple, blue and some black everywhere. Toni had also set up lights so it looked like the night sky. Rachel nodded.

"I like the décor, Toni," Rachel said to the girl. Toni smiled.

"Thank you Rachel."

_DING! DONG!!!_

Toni ran to the door again, her heels making a _clack_ upon impact.

"Garth!" she threw her arms around him. Garth laughed.

"Hey Toni." She kissed his cheek.

"Glad to see you love."

"Um...Toni?"

"Yeah?" Garth plucked a piece of yellow confetti off of her black shirt. Toni smacked her forehead

* * *

And a few hours later…

"Come on Rach," Gar grunted as he dragged her away and into Victor's car, "no more chocolate mousse for (grunt) you!"

"Buh I wanna da moose!" Rachel sobbed.

"Okay, Toni! Wally's driving me home so I'll see you on- WHOA!" Jen stopped short in the middle of putting on her jacket. "What happened Gar?!"

"Rachel can apparently get….er….drunk off of to chocolate mousse," he explained.

"MOOSIE!" A sugar-high Rachel cried. Jen paled.

"Okay….yeah….Bye Toni!" She squeaked as she grabbed Wally and ran out the door.

"Come on Gar," Victor said, picking Rachel up and putting her on his back, "let's go."

"Bye Toni! Thanks for the awesome party!" Gar called over his shoulder. Victor just nodded and focused on his friend he was carrying on his back.

"No problem! Hope Rachel gets over her….current state of being…" Toni trailed off, cocking her head in the process. Since when did Rachel get drunk? On _chocolate mousse_? Toni shook her head and went back inside.

"'ey guys," she said to Roy who was helping Jade with her sweater, "you leaving too?"

"Yeah," Roy nodded, "'rents want me home by eight and I have to walk Jade home," he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. Toni smiled at the two.

"Alright loves, see you on Monday," she opened the door for them.

"Thanks Toni," Jade told her. Garth yawned from his spot on the couch where he was watching Indiana Jones.

"I'd better get going too," he said to Toni. Toni pouted.

"Really?" Garth nodded. Toni walked over to him with his hoodie in her arms. She bent down to kiss him and handed him his jacket afterwards.

"I'll see you later," Garth said, kissing her one more time. Toni smiled.

"See you."

* * *

A/n: Okay, Spring Break started yesterday for me, so I have a WHOLE week off from school. So I'll probably have more time to update! Yay!

I just LOVE Toni/Argent! And the "yellow" thing was a little....er...cameo from "Calling All Titans" and her line, "Hm...sort of clashes with my outfit. This come in black?" when Starfire gave her a yellow Titan communicator.

p.s. I managed to slip an album name with on of my favorite songs on it. Anyone know that the album's name is? (Hint: the artists' name is M2M)


End file.
